Stuck
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella her depression was something other than just depression. What if when Edward left Bella she became stuck inside herself. Who can help her and what will this mean for her future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

I know I currently have another story going and I plan on working on that one as well but I have so many ideas bouncing around my head and I really want to share my thoughts and stories. I may even post the first chapter or two of a couple others I'm working on.

Chapter 1

He left me. He left me in the woods. He promised he wouldn't leave me. They promised to be my family. Now what am I supposed to do?

I was told Sam Uley, from the reservation, found me, but I remember being found by a wolf who then changed into a man.

I've been sitting in my room for a week. It's been 7 days since He left me in the woods; 7 days since I've become numb; 7 days since I last spoke; 7 days since I last slept; and 7 days since I last ate.

I know my dad was getting worried. Even though he wasn't my biological dad he raised me and took me in when my adoptive mother, Renee, remarried. I hated to worry Charlie but I just couldn't find the will power within myself to do anything.

I didn't realize how worried he was until my twin showed up with her boyfriend. When I was 10 my parents told me I was adopted and I had a sibling out there who was also adopted. Apparently she was adopted first and we were split up. My mom helped me find her and we've kept in touch ever since. She is the only person I tell everything to and I did tell her about _Him_ and his family. She also told me about her boyfriend and his brother. It would seem, while we lived on opposite sides of the country, our lives followed the same path, for the most part.

"B?" my twin said. I finally moved, more like shifted, so I could look at her. I hoped she would be able to pull me out of where ever I was. Maybe she could help me find my will, my reason for living. I still couldn't find a reason to talk. "Oh, honey, please say something."

"She moved?" I could hear the awe in Charlie's voice. "She hasn't moved a muscle since she was brought back to the house and we put her in that chair."

"How long has she been like this?" I heard my twin's boyfriend ask. He was a good guy or vampire actually. He cared about my twin. He took her opinion into consideration.

My boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, said he cared about me, but didn't give a damn about what I had to say. _He_ and his sister manipulated me into doing what and being who they wanted. I hated it. I had been a very independent and opinionated person before I moved to Forks. With _Him_ and his family I had become dependent and submissive. Now that _He's_ gone I should be rejoicing. I should be thrilled I can be myself again. So why am I stuck?

"Bell?" my twin's boyfriend, Stefan, had moved to stand next to Elena, my twin. I was so lost in my own thoughts I had missed the conversation between the others. "You need to eat."

I still had no will, no reason in my body so I didn't answer. I knew my sister was going to be very worried and as much as I wanted to reassure her, I couldn't.

"Isabella," a sharp voice said behind Elena and her boyfriend. I couldn't stop myself from whipping around to see who had spoken. Nobody called me by my full name, expect one person. I hated my full name and as much as I fought the person who used it, I kind of liked it at the same time.

"Bella?" my dad breathed when he saw me move. I still hadn't verbally responded. I was staring at the person who had spoken.

"Come eat," the guy, Stefan's brother Damon, said and held out his hand for me. I stood up and took it.

As Damon led me downstairs, my dad, Elena, and Stefan just stared before following us down.

"What would you like?" Damon asked when we got to the kitchen.

"Soup," my voice was raspy sounding from not using it for a week. I could still feel the eyes of the others on my back. I was standing in the kitchen doorway. When Damon let go of my hand I stopped moving.

"Go sit down," Damon directed me. I have no idea why I was doing as he told me. I hated it when _He_ did that, but with Damon I knew he wasn't telling me what to do because he wanted to control me. Damon was telling me what to do because he cared.

After I sat down, I saw Damon was making my soup. I thought my dad or Elena would have done that but instead they sat at the table with me, while Stefan went into the living room because the kitchen was so small. No one said much, but my dad was grinning. He must have been thrilled to see me out of my room and eating.

"Thank you," I murmured when Damon put the bowl of soup in front of me. While I was eating we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," my dad said still smiling. "It's probably Sam and Jake. They come over about this time every day."

I just nodded and continued to eat.

"You look happy?" I heard a male voice I didn't recognize say to my dad. That must be Sam.

"Yeah, Bella is in the kitchen eating soup," my dad sounded like I had just won an Oscar or something.

"How'd you manage that?" Jake asked.

"Bella's sister and friends came and one of them started talking to her and got her to come down stairs to eat," my dad explained. You could tell he didn't know how Damon had done it, but didn't really care either.

"Sam, Jake, this is Bella's sister Elena and her friend Damon," my dad introduced everybody. "Elena's boyfriend, Stefan, is in the living room."

"I'll just go see what he's up to," my sister smiled at me and left the kitchen. I knew she was doing it to give me some space since Sam and Jake had arrived. My dad followed her out after giving me one last smile.

Our kitchen was tiny and both Jake and Sam were huge. It made sense for only a few of us to be in the room at one time.

"Hey Bells," Jake said and took the seat next to me my sister had just vacated. "Good to see you up."

I still wasn't talking. I knew I had to answer Damon earlier but I couldn't find it in me to make small talk with Jake.

"Hi, Bella," Sam said when I didn't respond to Jake. "Emily will be very happy when I tell her you are up and about. She was worried about you."

I looked at Sam and remembered watching him change from a wolf into a man a week ago.

"You are not human," I spoke directly to Sam. I have no idea why I said that. Logically I knew I was not supposed to draw attention to the supernatural world. I learned that lesson from my ex and his family, but since my dad had left the room, I knew the others were part of the supernatural world. Jake would never have hung around Sam unless he too was a wolf and of course Damon was a vampire. Not the same as my ex and his family, but still a vampire.

"Excuse me?" Sam sputtered. Damon just smirked and his one eyebrow rose in a question.

"You are a wolf," I clarified. I then turned to Jake and said, "You are too."

"Uh," Jake nervously chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You and Sam are shape shifters who change into wolves," I continued. I think I was doing this in a way to warn Damon. "I've heard your tribal legends for years. I saw Sam change from a wolf to a man when he found me. Don't deny what I know to be true."

"This isn't really the place to talk about it," Sam spoke up but he was glancing at Damon to see how he was reacting.

"Don't worry about me," Damon said. I turned and gave him a small smile. I knew he could take care of himself. He was a traditional vampire while my ex and his family were a breed of vampires called the Cold Ones.

"And why not?" Jake asked. He was getting and angry. I could see it in his eyes.

"Jake, please," I begged him. I didn't want them to fight.

"What?" Jake turned and started yelling at me. "You just blurted out our secret after Sam saved you. You forced us to acknowledge it as truth in front of someone we don't know." He was pissed and as he yelled at me, I started shrinking back.

"Back off," Damon demanded of Jake. "She just started talking today. Be happy she said anything."

"Why did it have to be our secret," Jake started whining. I still stayed back away from Jake.

"Damon is right," Sam said to Jake. "We should be happy she spoke at all. Every day we've been here over the past week, she didn't even move to acknowledge we had walked into her room. Today she is not only out of her room, but eating and speaking."

"Fine," Jake was calming down. "Why don't we see what everyone else is up to?"

Jake and Sam both headed towards the living room, but I stayed in my seat. I had turned to look out the window when Jake got angry. I couldn't deal with his anger. It was one more thing for me to worry about. I didn't mean to make Jake angry, just like I didn't mean to do whatever I did to push _Him_ and his family away.

"Isabella," Damon said when he got to the kitchen doorway and saw I still wasn't moving. Again I turned to look at him. He held his hand out in a gesture asking me to go with him. I slowly got up and took his hand just as I had done earlier in my room.

"She hates being called that, ya know," Jake told Damon as we walked into the living room.

"I know," Damon smirked. He knew alright. I'm sure that's why he was calling me my full name. He was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Why don't we get out of the house for a bit," Elena suggested. She had already introduced Stefan to Sam and Jake before Damon and I made our way into the living room.

"We could go to First Beach," Jake suggested.

"Isabella?" Damon prompted when I just stood there.

"Sure," I said.

"Let's go," Jake was excited and getting ready to drag me out the door but was stopped because I hadn't let go of Damon's hand and Damon wasn't moving.

"Isabella, why don't you go shower first," Damon suggested. I'm sure I stunk. I can't believe he didn't make me do that before feeding me.

"Ok," I nodded but didn't move yet, instead I spoke to my sister. "Elena would you help me pick out an outfit?"

"Of course," my sister was grinning when I asked for her help. I couldn't do it myself because most of my clothes were ones that _His_ sister had bought me. Hopefully she would be able to find something in my closet while I showered that wouldn't bring back too many memories.

We walked up stairs while leaving the boys down stairs. I grabbed my stuff and went in the bathroom. I stood under the shower for at least 20 minutes. The hot water felt so good. I finally got out, dried off and wrapped a towel around me. When I walked into my room I saw Elena was still digging through my closet.

"Where are all _your_ clothes?" I heard her muffled question.

"I don't know," I answered her.

"Honey what happened?" Elena stopped digging in my closet and moved to sit next to me on the bed.

"_She_ replaced all my clothes," I couldn't look my sister in the eye so I was staring at the floor. "She said I didn't have any sense of style. She dragged me to the mall and made me try on so many outfits. It happened damn near every weekend. Every time I tried to say no, she would pout and claim I must not love her enough. I would give in and eventually I stopped saying no."

"Oh, Sis," Elena moved to give me a hug. She didn't push me for more information. "You stay here just a minute. You can borrow some of my clothes and then we'll get you some that you like."

"Thank you," I returned the hug.

"Stefan," Elena hollered down stairs. "Bring up my bag, please."

"Here ya go," I heard Stefan outside of my room.

"Thanks!" Elena responded before shutting the door in his face. She then turned back to me and pulled out the clothes she had brought with. "Pick out whatever you want."

I looked at her things before grabbing a pair of shorts and a purple tank top. She took one look at me and nodded her approval. We then headed downstairs. I knew Elena wore clothes a little more revealing than I normally did, but anything was better than the clothes _His_ sister bought for me.

"Damn," Jake was looking at both Elena and myself as we walked downstairs. We had both pulled our hair up in a ponytail since we would be outside. "You really are twins!"

Both Elena and I chuckled at Jake. Elena walked over to Stefan while I walked over to Damon. I saw a look of hurt flash across Jake's face when I didn't approach him, but choose to ignore it.

"Bells you should ride with me and Sam," Jake said as we all walked outside. "Your sister and friends can follow in their car."

I wanted to tell Jake no and that I would ride with Damon, but I couldn't. Instead of responding I just stood there. I knew everyone was waiting for me to respond but I couldn't.

"Isabella," Damon said my name again. "Who would you like to ride with?"

"You," I answered him. With that he led me to his rental car. Stefan and Elena had already climbed into the back of the black mustang. Damon held the passenger door open for me as I climbed in.

After Damon got in the car, I saw Jake looking at me while he climbed into Sam's car. He looked hurt again and again I didn't have enough will inside myself to care. Damon followed Sam. It only took about 15 minutes before we got to the beach. Damon came around the car and opened the door for me. He again held out his hand when I didn't get out right away.

"Bells!" I heard a guy call out as we walked up. When we got closer I realized it was Quil. I had met both Embry and Quil when I used to hang out with Jake, before _He_ took over my life.

Before I knew what was happening I was being picked up, hugged and spun around. I realized it was Embry, but I still froze. Somewhere in my mind I knew it wasn't a big deal. Embry was a friend and he was giving me a hug, but another part of my brain was screaming that this wasn't right. _He_ had a problem with the guys on the reservation. I realize now that it was because they are shape shifters who turn into wolves.

"Put her down," Damon growled. He had noticed instantly when my body froze. I have no idea why he has been so helpful and protective of me today. Normally, Damon was an ass. He always gave me a hard time. Even today when he called me by my full name it didn't seem like he was trying to be hurtful.

"Who the hell are you?" Quil had moved next to Embry. Embry had set me down, but still kept his grip on me.

"Damon," I said as an answer to Quil and Embry, but also to get his attention. He looked at me waiting for me to continue talking. "He is Damon, my friend. That is my sister Elena and her boyfriend, Stefan. You both are just like Sam and Jake. Who else has changed?" I wasn't planning on saying the last bit. I was noticing how difficult it was to speak so my sentences seemed very choppy to me.

"Bells!" Jake was getting mad at me again. I knew this time it was because Elena and Stefan were there and they hadn't been in the kitchen before. "What the hell?"

Instead of answering Jake I moved back to Damon. I felt safe with him. I knew I was safe with Jake and his friends, but something about Damon made me feel truly safe.

"Why don't we head down to the beach," Quil suggested. I was glad for the change of subject. "The rest of the guys are waiting for us down there."

"Sounds good," Elena said. We all started following Quil to the group of boys on the beach. They were all huge, as big as Sam, Jake, Embry, and Quil. I realized then this must be the pack.

"Is the entire pack here?" I turned and asked Embry.

"Yes," he answered me.

"Who told the leech lover about us?" one of the boys on the beach demanded as he walked up. "Jake couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Paul," Sam reprimanded the guy.

While Paul was making his asinine comments, Damon had pulled me closer. I don't think the boys realized that Damon and Stefan were vampires.

"Why don't you run back to your leech's?" Paul ignored Sam. Paul didn't know I had two of them with me. I didn't plan on sharing that bit of information.

While all vampires are dangerous, the danger in the cold ones stems from the fact that when they bite a human the human will either turn or die, depending on whether the vampire drains the human completely or not. The traditional vampires like Damon and Stefan, could drink from a human and not kill them. They also had more powers than the cold ones did. Some cold ones had gifts, _He_ could read minds, and his one sister could see the future, and his one brother was an empath. Those were just extra gifts though. Traditional vampires had powers, lots of powers, and it wasn't hit or miss, they all had the powers. Some of them were stronger due to their age or the age of their sire, but they all had the same powers, more or less. I did learn that traditional vampires could block any gift a cold one has so the gift wouldn't work on the traditional vampire.

"Back off," Stefan said while moving to stand on my other side, Elena stood just behind me.

"Who are you?" one of the other boys asked. He had moved to flank Paul.

"We are friends of Bella's," Stefan tried to be civil. Damon on the other hand was glaring at every one.

"Paul, Jared, back off now," Sam ordered. Something must have gotten through to them because they both stopped and their bodies relaxed a bit.

After that we all just hung out. Paul stayed as far from me as he could while the rest of the pack would chat between playing in the water. I can honestly say I had fun while there. I didn't talk much, but didn't freeze up every time someone said something to me either.

When the sun started setting, some of the boys gathered some wood and built a bonfire. We sat around the fire telling stories and jokes. I continued to stay close to Damon throughout the day and night. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew Damon was carrying me into my house.

"It's ok, baby girl," Damon murmured as he carried me upstairs and into my room. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmmmkay..." I muttered. I buried my head back into his chest and felt more than heard his chuckle.

I don't remember anything after that. I don't know how long I was sleeping for, but the reason I hadn't slept for a week was my fear of my nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes I would see _Him_ walking away from me and his family would follow. I didn't want to sleep, but with Damon I had felt safe.

I woke up screaming. Elena was staying in my room and the boys were bunking in the living room. My sister of course woke up right after I started screaming and my dad came running as well. They tried to get me to calm down but I just scooted away from them. I hated my nightmare. Deep down I didn't want _Him_ back, but I had been sucked in so deeply that I didn't know any other way of life.

I don't know how long I was crying and screaming for before Damon and Stefan came up stairs.

"I don't know how to help her," Elena said. I assume she was talking with Stefan. I know she had moved a bit farther away from me when they came up.

"We'll think of something," I heard Stefan reassure her.

I didn't know how they could help me either. All I knew is someone needed to pull me out from where _He_ put me.

"Isabella," Damon said softly as he approached me and sat where Elena was sitting earlier. My dad was still sitting on my other side, but wasn't reaching for me any longer. I had stopped screaming, but didn't respond to him.

"Isabella," Damon said again. This time he reached out to me and touched my arm. He pulled me into a hug when I didn't flinch or pull away and I grabbed on. "It's alright, baby girl." He continued to hold me and stroke my hair. I was calming down quite a bit. At some point my father left the room. I assume it was his way of saying it was ok for Damon to stay. I'm sure everyone knew he wouldn't take advantage of me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"No need to be sorry baby girl," Damon murmured as he maneuvered us so we were lying down. "Go back to sleep."

"Will you stay?" I couldn't resist asking. I knew if I fell back to sleep, I would have the nightmare again. I didn't want to relive that anymore.

"As long as you want me to," Damon said before gently kissing my forehead. I had no idea where this side of him was coming from. He was typically a jerk. He always loved to give me a hard time. Granted I used to give it back just as much as I got. Now if he acted that way, I'm not sure how I would react. I'm just grateful he's here.

If I was being honest with myself, I've always had a slight crush on Damon. I first met him when I was 16. I was visiting Elena and the brothers were in town. It was the same summer Elena met Stefan. Damon was such a dick to both of us, but there was something about him that drew me to him. Over the course of the summer we became friends. We have kept in touch over the past couple years. He knew I had run into some vampires when I first moved to Forks. He gave me a crash course in what to expect, but then I found out the vampires in Forks were cold ones and weren't like him. Damon had warned me about cold ones and if I ever ran into one, to call him right away.

I never called him when I learned I was dating a cold one. I think by the time I knew, _He_ had sucked me in enough and convinced me I couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to tell Damon. I knew Damon would keep me safe, but something kept me from telling him.

I fell back asleep being held by Damon knowing I was safe. For the rest of the night I didn't have any more nightmares. I did have a dream about dancing with Damon. It was a good dream.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the beginning. Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and realized I couldn't move. I then saw Damon's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. There was no way I was getting out of his embrace without waking him, but I didn't want to just yet. He looked so peaceful.

I then noticed Elena and Stefan were on the air mattress at the foot of my bed. I guess everyone just crashed after my little freak out last night. I looked at the time and knew my dad would be at work. Hell I was supposed to be in school, but my dad had called the school sometime last week when I was in my waking coma. I didn't know when I was going back, but I hated the thought of not spending time with Damon, Elena and Stefan.

"Good Morning," I smiled at Damon when I saw him peek an eye open.

"Morning," he mumbled. I thought he would have moved his arm so I could get up, but instead he tightened his arm around me. I just smiled at the motion.

It was nice to feel wanted, even if it was only for a few minutes. I knew Damon well enough to know he didn't do relationships. He never had and never gave me any indication he wanted to either. I allowed myself to enjoy this time being wrapped in his arms. I knew it wouldn't last forever. At some point he would head back to Mystic Falls with my sister and his brother. I was more scared of that at the moment.

"May I get up?" I asked him. I had laid there a while longer, but now I really had to go to the bathroom.

"No," he muttered and pulled me closer.

"Alright," I sighed and tried to give a defeated look. "But don't blame me when my bladder decides it just can't hold any more fluid."

"Fine," Damon growled and lifted his arm. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I decided to jump in the shower while I was in there. One less thing Damon would have to tell me to do today.

I was actually starting to feel better. It kind of shocked me how I was getting back to myself after spending one day with Damon, Elena, and Stefan. I hoped it would last.

"Took you long enough," Damon smirked from his spot on my bed. I noticed Elena and Stefan weren't in here any longer. I assume they went down to find breakfast.

"I figured I'd save you the trouble of telling me to shower today," I smirked right back. This was familiar territory. The teasing between us was normal. I liked feeling normal.

"I'm sure I can find something else to tell you to do today," Damon laughed when he saw my glare. "Now go eat. See I'm already finding something else."

I didn't answer him, but I did stick my tongue out before turning and heading down stairs. I could hear him chuckle and he took his turn in the bathroom.

"Morning," Elena said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I smiled to my twin. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"Anytime."

"So what's the plan for today?" Stefan asked after I started eating. I knew he was watching me like a hawk both yesterday and today. I can say with the utmost certainty that Stefan was my very over protective brother.

"No idea," I answered after swallowing my bite. "I'm all for just staying in."

"Oh, hell no," Elena was shaking her head. "You did enough of that last week. This week is all about getting you out."

"Ok," I agreed.

"Let's go shopping," Elena said. As soon as she said that, she must have seen the frozen look come over my face because she quickly amended her statement. "Just hit one or two stores and then go to the movies. You did say you wanted to get new clothes, right?"

I had stopped eating. The thought of shopping terrified me. _She_ had dragged me to store after store and barely let me catch my breath. I hated shopping. I hated when _she_ forced the clothes _she_ picked out on me. I couldn't say no, ever, without being subjected to a major guilt trip.

"Isabella," Damon's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see him standing in the kitchen doorway. "Please go see what movies are playing."

I went into the living room to grab the paper my dad would have thrown in there when he left for work this morning. I was flipping through and wasn't paying attention to the others in the kitchen until I heard them say my name.

"There are triggers that are shutting her down," Damon told my sister and Stefan.

"Triggers?" Elena questioned.

"Something that happened before that is causing her to just stop," Stefan clarified.

"Yep," Damon affirmed. "My guess is it has something to do with her ex and his family. It appears these triggers are aimed if she doesn't want to do something, but instead of saying no she freezes."

"So basically, don't ask her yes or no questions," Elena concluded.

I felt so bad because I wanted to tell them everything, but something was stopping me. I didn't know what was stopping me. I had walked over to the stairs as I was listening to their conversation and found myself sitting down and crying.

"Isabella," Damon said as he sat down next to me on the stairs. I'm sure he heard my crying and wanted to check on me. I looked at him so he would know I heard him. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I started. He looked a little confused and I didn't blame him so I tried to clarify. "I don't know what's stopping me."

"Stopping you from doing what?" Damon questioned.

"Talking," I answered. I could only hope he understood what I meant. "There is so much I wanted and want to tell you, but I _can't_." I started sobbing again. Damon just gathered me in his arms and held me close. I took comfort in his arms, but knew they would be leaving me in a week. Elena had basically said as much earlier in the kitchen.

"You can tell me anything, whenever you are ready," Damon assured me. I knew that. I had told Damon everything. He was the one person who knew all my secrets. Hell he knew things I hadn't shared with Elena yet. He knew things about me that I refused to tell _Him_ and his family.

"Hey," Elena said coming up to me. I could tell she was nervous and didn't want to cause another freeze attack. "So let's take a look at what movies are playing. Where's the closest theater?"

"Port Angeles," I answered. I had calmed down.

"Let's head out," Stefan said. We all piled into Damon's car again.

The drive to Port Angeles only took a half hour. Damon loved to speed. I hated when _He_ sped, but it didn't bother me with Damon. The four of us picked out a movie together. It was done in a roundabout way that included my opinion but also let the others express themselves without causing me to freeze up. It was nice.

After the movie we grabbed a bite to eat. While Daman and Stefan didn't have to eat, they are able to and do so for appearance sake. Even though I knew they would have to leave later for what they truly needed in order to sustain themselves. I choose not to dwell on the thought of Damon leaving me. I knew it was only to feed and since he drank from humans, he had to find one somewhere that wouldn't draw attention. Even though he wouldn't have to kill the human, it was best to keep it as inconspicuous as possible.

When we got home that evening I saw my dad had ordered pizza for supper. Somehow Elena, Damon, and Stefan managed to get me to buy some new clothes without having any freeze attacks. It felt good to have clothes I picked out again. I knew I would be able to go shopping now. It was one more thing I had overcome. Now I just had to get through Damon going out to feed.

Damon and Stefan took off shortly after my dad went to bed. Elena and I were watching a movie on TV while they were gone. I knew Stefan didn't drink from humans so he would be running through the woods. The same as _He_ and his family did. I tried to focus on the movie and my sister, but it was getting hard.

I realized they had been gone for a couple hours when the movie ended.

"I'm gonna grab a pop, would you like one or water?" Elena offered.

"Water, please," I answered vaguely. I saw her beam at me when I responded. I hated to worry her, but I didn't know how to get back to being myself.

"Here ya go," Elena tried to hand me the water when she came back into the living room but I didn't take it. While she was in the kitchen I had moved to look out the window to see if Damon and Stefan were back yet, but I didn't see them.

"B?" Elena tried again to get my attention. I shifted slightly so she would know I heard her, but somehow I had fallen back into my hole. "Oh honey, I wish you would tell me what happened. I don't know how to help you."

Elena took a seat next to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. We stayed that way until the guys got back. They must have realized right away that I had frozen again, but waited for Elena to give them the specifics.

"Maybe she needs to get out of Forks," Stefan suggested.

"I could talk to Charlie and see if she can come back with us," Elena suggested. I couldn't stop myself from turning to look at the three of them. For some reason, that suggestion both thrilled and terrified me.

"Bell," Stefan looked at me. "I think she likes the idea," he turned to Elena and Damon.

"Let's get to bed," Damon suggested and walked over to me and guided me upstairs. Elena followed while Stefan stayed downstairs. I assume we were going to try the girls upstairs and the guys downstairs again.

Once we got up to my room, Damon said goodnight after making sure I was changed and in bed.

"Please try to sleep," Damon requested as he left the room.

I did as he asked and let myself drift to sleep. Before I fell asleep, I tried to think happy thoughts, thoughts that would allow me to have good dreams. Instead my dreams turned to when _He_ left me.

_I was walking through the woods behind my house. It was a familiar path that I had been on numerous times._

_He was walking with me. He had been quiet for the past few days and I hoped we would be able to talk about what was bothering him. _

_Instead of talking he stopped me after we had been walking for about twenty minutes. _

_"We're leaving," he said. _

_"Ok, I'll have to find something to tell Charlie," I acknowledged having to keep Charlie from finding out his secret. _

_"Not you," he clarified. "My family and I are leaving. You are staying."_

_"You'll come back for me?" I asked thinking the best way was for me to graduate high school before leaving with his family._

_"No," he responded without emotion. "I don't love you. I never did. You were just a pet. Something fun to pass the time with."_

_"No," I started to shake my head. "You don't mean that. Please don't leave me."_

_Before I knew it he was walking away from me and I had collapsed on the forest floor. _

_"Edward," I screamed._

_I saw his family walk past me one by one. None of them spared a glance to me. _

_I had always thought his pixie sister truly cared for me. She called me her sister, but didn't even look back over her shoulder. She just followed Him._

_"Alice," I begged._

_His bear of a brother was another one I thought liked me. He always seemed to enjoy spending time with me. I thought of him as my brother, but again he walked past as if I didn't exist. _

_"Emmett," I cried._

_His parents were always the ones I thought would be there for me in a way mine never had been. I truly thought of them as my parents and they always called me daughter. I didn't expect them to leave a child behind. _

_"Carlisle, Esme, please," I tried to run after them._

"Isabella," I heard a voice call to me. "Wake up, baby girl," the voice was familiar. I wanted to go be with that person. I was fighting to wake up from my dream. "It's alright. I'm here."

I latched onto Damon. I was still crying but I was awake. I knew with Damon I was safe. I knew Damon wouldn't leave me. Damon never had, not the way _He_ did and Damon never would. Damon was my best friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon gently asked. I looked up and saw there was no one else in the room. "Your dad, Stefan, and I came to try and calm you down when we heard you screaming. It scared the shit out of me, baby girl. Once you started waking up, your dad went back to bed and Elena and Stefan headed downstairs."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement of what he said.

"I want to tell you what happened," I mumbled into his chest. He waited for me to continue. "But I can't."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. I was hoping he understood there was something preventing me from saying the words.

"Every time I think about what happened while I was with _Him_ and how_ He_ broke up with me, I feel angry," I started to talk. I was hoping if I could start, then all of it would come rolling out. "When I try to say the words to anyone, I freeze. With you, I don't quite freeze, but I still can't get them out. It's like something is blocking or preventing me from saying anything. Please tell me you understand. I want to tell you, so badly, but I can't."

"I do understand," Damon reassured me. He was still holding me while softly rubbing my back. "Why don't you go back to sleep," he suggested while shifting so I was lying down again.

"Stay with me, please," I hated to ask, but I didn't want the nightmare to return.

"Of course," Damon agreed and shifted so he was holding me.

I let myself relax in his arms and fell back to sleep. I hoped Elena could convince my dad that going to Mystic Falls was the right thing to do. I knew I needed to be with my sister and Damon. The past two days proved to me that I would be ok, but it wasn't going to be easy. I also knew something was wrong with me, but I wasn't able to get the words out. I hoped that once I left the state I would be able to talk more to Damon. Being a traditional vampire, I knew he would be the one who could help me overcome what _He_ and his family did to me.

The rest of the night, I slept peacefully. I again dreamed about dancing with Damon. I didn't recognize where we were or any of the people surrounding us, but I was having fun. I didn't know if this dream was slightly prophetic in nature or just my subconscious telling me I liked Damon, but either way I didn't care.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," Damon chuckled when I opened my eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him. He looked like he had been awake for a while.

"A few hours," he responded. "I was wondering if you were going to join us today or sleep the day away."

"Well, I was having a good dream," I sighed just thinking about dancing with Damon and having him hold me close.

"Care to share?"

"Uh..." I kind of did want to share, but at the same time I didn't want him to tease me about it. "I just dreamt I was dancing." I decided to tell him part of it.

"With anybody special?" he was pushing. I had to wonder if he knew it was about him. Then I realized he must have known.

"Did I talk in my sleep last night?"

"Yes you did," Damon smirked at me.

"Well then I guess you know who I was dancing with," I buried my head into his chest. He just laughed and held me close.

"You were also screaming some names during your nightmare," Damon became serious. "If I asked you about the names you said, would you tell me about them?"

"I'll try," I agreed hesitantly. At some point I realized my sister and Stefan had joined us. I reached my hand to my sister. I didn't want Damon to let go, but I needed my twin. "E, come sit by me please."

Elena did so and Stefan sat on the floor at her feet.

"One of the names you said was Alice," Damon started. I half wondered if he started with her because it would be obvious she wasn't my ex.

"Alice was one of _His_ sisters," I started. "She loved to shop and would keep shopping until I dropped. She obviously didn't drop, ever. By the end of each shopping trip I was begging to sit and take a break. I always put granola bars in my purse because stopping to feed me never entered her mind and she didn't listen when I would talk while we were shopping."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Elena gripped me in a hug. I knew she had realized why I froze when she suggested shopping yesterday. Damon still had his arms wrapped around me, but I could hear both him and Stefan growling.

"It's not your fault," I reassured my twin.

"No it's that bitches fault," Damon muttered darkly.

"I wanted to explain to you what was going on in my head yesterday, but I was lost," I tried to explain the sensations I felt when I froze.

"Oh, B, I promise if she ever comes back, I'll personally keep her away from you," my twin swore.

"Who is Emmett?" Damon asked next.

"Emmett was one of _His_ brothers," I smiled a little thinking of the big bear. "He was so sweet and lovable. He loved playing video games and teasing me when I was around. I swear no matter what someone said he was able to twist it to take on a sexual meaning. I always thought of Emmett as a big brother. He never did anything to me while they were here, but he left with the rest of them."

"Bell," Stefan had moved to sit on the bed next to me while I talked about Emmett. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I squeezed Stefan's hand. "I know my real brother would never walk away from me." When I said that Stefan beamed at me. I knew it reassured him that I would always think of him as my brother first.

"No matter what I'll be there when you need me," Stefan in turn reassured me.

"How about Carlisle and Esme?" Damon asked next.

"They were the parent's," I said while putting air quotes around the word parents.

"So they weren't his actual parents?" Elena asked.

"No they told everyone all the kids were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I gave them the public story.

"But they weren't really adopted right?" Damon pushed. I think he knew he was getting into the territory that I wasn't able to verbalize, but was hoping the right questions would give him enough of an answer that he would be able to piece together the parts I couldn't say.

"Right," I agreed. I had opened my mouth in an attempt to say more, but couldn't push the words out.

"Were they all turned by Carlisle or Esme?" Damon asked.

"Not all of them," I answered. This was getting hard, but I had to find a way to break through.

"Who wasn't turned by either Carlisle or Esme?" Stefan was trying to help Damon find the right questions.

"Alice and Jasper," I answered.

"Do you know who turned them?" Elena asked.

"We found out recently Alice was turned by James," I answered while absently rubbing my wrist where the scar was. I knew I would have to explain that one at some point. "Jasper I was told was changed by Maria in Texas during the Civil War." That was hard, but I hoped that bit of information would help.

"Who turned the rest of them?" Damon asked.

"Carlisle did," I answered. I was starting to breathe hard. My chest was hurting from this talk and telling them.

"It's ok, baby girl," Damon had pulled me closer and started rubbing my back in an effort to calm me down. "Why don't we go outside for a bit?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Elena agreed and I just nodded my head.

I got up and got dressed. Once I got downstairs, I saw a plate of food waiting for me on the table. I wasn't sure which of them left me the food, but I was grateful. I had slept in and then after our talk, I realized I hadn't eaten and it was after 2 already. After I ate and cleaned up my dishes, I went to join my family outside.

The rest of the afternoon we just hung out in the back yard. The boys would wrestle a bit and I could see how even when they took jabs at each other how much the loved each other. At one point Elena and I were laughing at the guys so they decided instead of fighting each other they were going to go after us.

We realized it when they stopped and looked at each other. Elena and I jumped up and took off running. My dad's house was in a more secluded part of Forks and was on a big lot so we had a huge back yard. Stefan took off after Elena while Damon chased me down. I was laughing so hard and was trying to find a way to keep out of his grasp which I knew would be very difficult seeing as he was a vampire.

The guys took it easy on us at first, but after a few minutes of chasing us, they each put on the speed and had us girls in no time. I was screaming and laughing so hard I had tears running down my face and didn't hear anybody approach us.

"Bella?" I heard a concerned voice. I turned to see it was Jake. He had Quil and Embry with him.

"What's up guys?" I asked them. I was still trying to calm down from the chase, but was smiling.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," Embry said.

Elena and Stefan had quickly moved closer to me when Jake and the guys arrived.

"I'm good," I answered. "Elena, Damon, and Stefan have been a big help the past couple days. We were just hanging out here today. Did you want to join us?"

"Sure," Quil agreed for the three of them. "Want to play a game of football?"

"Sounds like fun," Damon smirked. I knew Damon and Stefan would be able to beat the three from the pack without a problem, but the pack didn't know about them and I was worried what would happen if they found out.

"How should we split up?" Jake asked. He was looking at me and I'm sure he was thinking about my klutz attacks.

"How about you three," I indicated Jake, Quil, and Embry, "against these three. I'll sit out so I don't injure myself too badly."

"Ok," Jake readily agreed. I didn't know why the boys in the state of Washington were always so concerned with my well-being. It's nice to be cared about, but not to the detriment of doing fun things.

"Ah," Damon started to whine. "I was hoping you'd be on my team."

"Well if you really want a chance to win you'll let me sit out," I told him. "You've seen me play. The team I end up on always loses."

"Yeah, but you've never been on my team," Damon countered. I could see Jake getting upset with how Damon was pushing for me to play.

"Alright," I gave in. Damon, Elena, and Stefan all grinned. They wanted me to interact with others and this was a step in the right direction. Jake, Quil, and Embry on the other hand didn't like me playing and the glares they sent to Damon made that very clear.

I went and found a football my dad had stashed away. We lined up in a face off. Damon decided I should hike the ball to him. I was glad I was wearing a pair of shorts that made my legs and ass look good.

We played for an hour or so before we decided to call it a game. It seems even with the added vampire strength, my klutziness stilled caused us to lose.

"I warned you," I teased Damon after the game while he was pouting. Jake and the guys from the rez made a point to stay away from me, but I still managed to aid their team somehow.

"Next time you are on the opposing team," Damon smirked at me.

"How about we grill out tonight," I suggested. I wanted to change the subject from any future athletic endeavors I may have.

"Sounds good," Stefan said. "Where's your grill? I'll get it started."

"In the shed," I point for Stefan. "Damon why don't you go help him," I suggested. I knew he wouldn't be thrilled with my question to the guys from the rez so I was hoping he would be out of sight for that portion, even if he would be able to hear everything.

"Sure," Damon agreed after looking at me for a second.

"Did you guys want to stay for dinner?" I offered. I saw Elena glance at me out of the corner of my eye but decided to ignore it. I was trying to be polite and if my dad found out Jake was here and I didn't offer he would be pissed. I knew dad would find out because of Billy.

"We have to get back," Embry said gesturing to himself and Quil.

"Thanks though," Quil spoke up.

"I'll stay," Jake agreed. I wasn't surprised by this. "I think dad was coming out here anyways to watch the game."

I bid Quil and Embry good bye before heading inside to take out enough meat to feed my dad, Elena, Damon, Stefan, myself and a teenage shape shifter. While human food didn't do anything for Damon or Stefan, they were able to ingest it without any problems when needed to keep up appearances.

Elena helped me cook in the kitchen while we sent all three guys outside to cook on the grill. Dad and Billy showed up right before dinner was finished. Since it was so nice out we decided to eat outside at the picnic table we had.

"So Charlie," Elena started. "I was thinking it might be good for Bella to get out of here for a while. Maybe she could come and finish the school year back in Virginia with me."

"I don't know," Charlie sighed. I had tried not to get my hopes up, but I had really wanted to go with my sister. "I think it would be best for her to stay here."

With that nothing more was said. Once everyone was finished eating I gathered all the dishes and took them to the kitchen to start cleaning up. After my dad refused to let me go with Elena, I stopped talking all together. I don't think anybody noticed since we were eating, but I could feel how I was going back into myself. I knew this would be bad. I was trying to fight it, which is why I made it a point to clean up after everyone. I had to keep myself going so Elena, Damon and Stefan didn't worry about me when they left.

"Hey Bells, dad and I are going to get going," Jake had walked into the kitchen while I was cleaning. I heard him, but was so focused on showing that I wasn't folding into myself by cleaning I didn't respond.

"Bella," Billy said when he wheeled up behind Jake.

"Ah hell," Charlie muttered.

"Oh, B," my twin sighed.

"Bell, please," Stefan tried.

"Isabella," Damon spoke sharply. I turned to look at him. I still don't know why I was always responding to him when no one else could get through to me. "Come say good bye to Jake and Billy."

I walked over to Billy, leaned down, and gave him a hug. I then moved on to Jake and gave him a brief hug as well.

"I'll see you later," Jake said. I just nodded.

After they left, dad asked to talk with all of us in the living room.

"Bella why didn't you answer Jake or any of us?" my dad asked.

"I was cleaning," I answered.

"Ok, but why didn't you stop and say good bye when Jake went to the kitchen to get you?" Charlie pressed.

"I was cleaning," I didn't know what more he wanted from me. I was starting to panic. What if I couldn't show him that I was not going to go back into my waking coma?

"Why don't you go get ready for bed," Charlie finally stopped asking about earlier. I just nodded and headed upstairs. Once I left the room, I heard Charlie start talking to Elena again. I really needed to stop this eavesdropping, but if it gave me some information, I'd do it.

"Elena, do you think it will really help?" Charlie asked.

"It might," she said. "B has come out of her shell since we arrived. I would have to say Damon has played a major part in it and I'm worried what will happen to her when we leave in a few days."

"Your right," my dad agreed. "Damon I have to say I really appreciate you helping my daughter."

"I'm glad I can help, sir," Damon and Stefan had been very respectful of my dad since they got here. While it didn't surprise me that Stefan was, I was kind of shocked that Damon was behaving.

"Alright then," my dad sighed. "Go ahead and make the arrangements for her to go back with you. I'll call the school and get a copy of her transcripts." I left and headed upstairs while they finished talking. I was so happy about this turn of events.

Elena walked into my room right after I had gotten out of the shower. She told me about the conversation with my dad that I had overheard. I refrained from telling her about my eavesdropping, but suspected the boys knew. They had probably known both times.

"So Stefan has already called the airlines and got a ticket for you," Elena was excited. "I called Aunt Jenna and she is setting up the spare room for you and she's going to call the school so you can start on Monday with me."

"Hey girls," Stefan said from the door way. "The flight is all arranged. We leave Friday afternoon."

"Thank you," I smiled to him.

After that, Stefan headed back downstairs to allow Elena and myself to go to sleep. Once Elena lay down on the air mattress, Damon came in to say good night. I smiled and murmured good night back. I thought about asking him to stay, but was hoping the good news would carry me through the night. I knew even with moving to Mystic Falls, I shouldn't expect Damon to be around me 24/7. I had to be able to be on my own, sleep on my own.

**A/N: ** Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 3

I finally fell asleep only to be sucked into my nightmare_._

_ I hated it. This time it was slightly different. After reliving Edward leaving and watching as his entire family walked away from me, I saw another figure walk towards me on my right. At first I assumed it was Sam Uley since he had found me, but I quickly realized the person was much too small to be Sam. _

_As the person got closer I realized it was my twin, Elena. I called out to her begging her to help. She got about 10 feet away from me and started reaching for me, but was stopped. She couldn't get any closer and I couldn't move to get to her._

_I tried to look around to see if there was another way she could get to me when I saw another figure approach me from the left. I started calling for help. Elena continued to stand where she was, unmoving, but reaching for me. As the second figure got closer I realized it was Stefan. _

_"Stefan," I begged. "Elena can't get to me. Please help!"_

_He didn't say anything but once he got 10 feet away from me he stopped. He reached for me the same way Elena was, but he wasn't able to come any closer. I still wasn't able to move to them. I was rooted to the spot Edward left me. _

_I was crying and begging them to find a way to me. I kept looking around and tried to get up when I noticed a third figure approaching me from behind. I craned my neck and twisted my body ever so slightly. It was the most I'd been able to move since They left me. _

_I knew before the figure was fully in view who it was. I hoped he would be able to get to me. _

_"Please, Damon!" I screamed. He was much farther away than Elena or Stefan had been when I realized who it was. "Help me!"_

_I kept repeating and begging for Damon to help me. When he got to the 10 foot mark I thought for sure he would stop just like Elena and Stefan had, but he didn't. He walked right up to me and gathered me in his arms. He pulled me up and then I noticed Elena and Stefan moved forward again. They reached us and wrapped me in a hug. _

"B," I heard Elena crying. "Please wake up."

"Come on Bell," Stefan tried to cajole me. "We're worried."

"Isabella," Damon was stroking my hair. "Baby girl, you need to wake up. We're here. You're safe."

I had slowly started coming around and realized they were all sitting around me. I saw my dad standing in the door way. I hoped he wasn't reconsidering letting me go. I'm sure I was screaming in my sleep with the way everyone was hovering.

"Damon," I breathed. He instantly squeezed me tighter.

As soon as Elena heard me talk she launched herself at me. She was quickly followed by Stefan. I realized this was very similar to my dream. The three of them were holding me and were doing everything they could to make sure I was ok. They weren't going to leave me. I knew this. They had saved me.

"Thank you," I smiled. I turned to my dad and saw he was just standing there. I wonder what was going through his head.

"Hi dad," I said. Elena and Stefan had pulled back a bit, but stayed close. Damon had shifted so he was behind me, but kept his arms around me.

"Bells," my dad said and he walked forward. "I know Elena told you about going with them."

"Yeah she did," I smiled. The thought of going with them made me very happy.

"Is that what you really want?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "I need to get away from here."

"Alright," my dad sighed. I knew this was hard on him since I had just moved back the year before. "I'm going to try to get a few more hours of sleep." Charlie then left my room.

"We should all try to sleep some more," Stefan suggested. Neither he nor Elena had moved from my bed.

"I am tired," I agreed. "Would you all stay in here?" I asked.

"Yes," Elena practically shouted. Right afterwards she started to blush a bit at being so enthusiastic.

"Thank you," I smiled and moved to hug my twin.

After that Elena and Stefan moved to lie on the air mattress again. Damon shifted so we were lying on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

I was able to fall back to sleep quickly secure in the knowledge Damon held me and kept me safe while my twin sister and brother kept watch over me.

I woke up later that morning feeling refreshed. Damon still had his arm wrapped securely around my waist and just like the first morning a couple days ago, while Elena and Stefan slept peacefully at the foot of my bed.

"Ah," I screamed. As I lay there I realized we were leaving the next day. I was thinking about what I wanted to take with and everything. I suddenly realized I needed to pack and say good bye to some people. Angela was one of the girls at school I would miss, more like the only one I would miss. She had always been nice and never pushed. I also needed to tell Jake. I knew he was going to take it badly.

"What?" Damon demanded as he woke suddenly. I saw Stefan also shoot up and Elena looked over to me.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I have to pack, I have to say good bye to Angela, I have to tell Jake," I started rambling about everything I had to do. "Oh Jake is going to be so pissed."

"Isabella," Damon was looking at me as if I had gone crazy. "Slow down."

"Stop calling me that," I snapped at him. It was the first time I had said that since he had woken me from my waking coma.

"It's your name," Damon smirked.

"You and Stefan need to get out. Elena I need you to help me pack. Then later I'll call Angela and hopefully she'll be able to meet us all for dinner at the diner. That way she'll get to meet all of you and you guys her before we leave," I had continued talking as if Damon didn't say anything.

"And what are we supposed to do today?" Damon queried. Stefan was still looking at me like I had grown a second head, but Elena had a huge smile on her face.

"Whatever two vampires normally do," I answered before attempting to get out of bed again.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damon smirked at me. His one eyebrow had risen and the look on his face was something I could easily lose myself in.

"Were you not just listening?" I again attempted to get up. This time I noticed Stefan and Elena chuckling at us.

"But you said to do what I normally do and that would require you to stay in bed with me," Damon continued with that damn sexy smirk. Elena made a choking noise and when I looked over I realized both she and Stefan were laughing at me.

"You could help," I spoke to them. "Stefan he's your brother!"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," he continued to laugh, but got up and walked out of my room.

"Elena," I whined.

"Damon," my twin at least tried to stick up for me. "Let her up."

"Nope, she said to do what I would normally do," he reiterated.

"You're on your own," Elena just laughed at my outraged expression as she quickly followed Stefan downstairs.

"Let me up," I demanded of Damon. I started squirming in an attempt to get out of his grasp.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I have things to do," I tried to reason with him.

"No that's why _you_ want to get up," he countered then waited for me to give another answer.

"Because I'm asking," I looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. I could feel the pout on my lips as I waited for him to release me.

"Ah hell," Damon sighed. "I can't say no to that look."

"Thank you!" I squealed as soon as he let me go. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After I was ready and had eaten, Elena and I barricaded ourselves in my room. We went through all the clothes I had and separated them into piles. One pile had all the clothes Alice had forced me to own. I was planning on donating them all to Good Will. Elena and I decided to make the boys help with that chore later.

Once that part was done, we went through the remaining clothes I had and decided what I would need for Mystic Falls. We even dug out some of my clothes I still had boxed up from Phoenix and decided to bring some with us. While Mystic Falls wasn't as warm as Phoenix, it wasn't near as cold as Forks.

Just after 3, I gave Angela a call. She readily agreed to meet for supper when I told I needed to speak with her. I didn't want to tell her over the phone and like the friend I knew her to be she didn't push.

"Hey guys," I called downstairs after I got off the phone. They had just gotten back a bit ago. I assume they went to feed again since they knew Elena and I were going to be distracted today and we had to travel all day tomorrow. "Could you come and help us please."

Stefan made it upstairs first. I knew he would be willing to help without complaint, but Damon on the other hand would put up a stink from the minute he heard my request until sometime after we had dropped everything off.

"What's up?" Stefan asked after Damon joined us.

"I was wondering if you guys would mind hauling these boxes out to the car," I pointed out the ones we were going to drop at Good Will.

"Are you taking all those with you?" Damon asked.

"Nope," I answered. "These we are dropping at Good Will on our way to the diner."

"And after you ordered me out of your room for the day, you expect me to help now?" Damon smirked and continued to stand in my doorway.

"Well I don't _expect_ you to help," I replied. "I was hoping you would though since I was asking." I then gave him the same look from this morning.

"Fuck," he swore before moving to grab a box.

Stefan just laughed at us as Damon moved to assist his brother. Elena looked at me like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. I had to wonder what was going through her head. When I gave her a questioning look she just shook her head. Maybe I'd get something out of her later.

We followed the boys down so we could head out. After the boxes were put in the trunk Damon held the door open for me again. I had learned over the years even with how much of an ass he can be, deep down Damon was a gentleman. I typically didn't care how much of an ass he could be. I would either ignore the remark or give it right back. I never backed down from him, until recently. Granted that was starting to change as of this morning.

We made it to the diner a few minutes before Angela. It didn't take long to drop off the boxes and when the staff saw some of the clothes still had the tags on them, they were beyond thrilled with my donation.

"Bella!" I heard Angela call as she walked over to us. We had waited by the car when I didn't spot Angela's car.

"Angela," I smiled. When she walked up to us I gave her a hug before turning to introduce her to my family. "Ang, this is my twin sister Elena," the two girls shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Her boyfriend and my good friend Stefan," while they shook hands I added how he was like a brother to me which just made Stefan smile. "And this is Damon," Damon was still standing next to me but gave Angela a smirk while he shook her hand.

"No aside about me?" Damon poked at me.

"What kind of aside would I say about you?" I fired back.

"About how sexy I am," he offered.

"Ignore him Ang," I smiled to my friend while Damon pouted. "Let's head inside and find a place to sit."

"Alright," Angela agreed with a laugh.

Once inside we all ordered quickly and Angela caught me up on the drama at school. What she told me made me glad I wasn't going to go back there. I still wasn't sure how to tell her so I waited as we continued to talk.

"So I have some news," I said when we had finished eating. "I'm moving to live with my sister."

"Oh," Angela said. "Where is that?"

"Virginia," Elena offered.

"That's so far away," Angela commented.

"I know," I sighed. "I need a new start. But we can keep in touch, email, calls, and you can come visit."

"Yeah," Angela agreed.

After telling her we talked for a few more minutes before she had to get home. We all took off and that's when I asked Damon to stop by the rez so I could talk with Jake. Damon just looked at me before driving. He didn't say yes or no but I figured he would. After spending the day with the pack on the beach and then seeing Jake, Embry, and Quil at my place, Damon didn't like them much. I suspect it was mostly because they changed into wolves and if they knew about Damon and Stefan being vampires it could end badly. Fortunately the tribe only knew about the Cold Ones.

"Hey Billy," I smiled when he opened the door. "Is Jake here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room," Billy said and indicated I could go on back. I heard him call to Elena, Damon, and Stefan and tell them they could come in and wait inside for me. They declined, but I knew if anything happened both boys would be able to enter the house without a problem.

Elena, Stefan, and Damon had stayed by the car. I glanced back and saw a worried look on all three of their faces. Damon looked like he was about to say something, but held back.

"Jake," I said while knocking on his door. When he didn't answer I pushed it open gently and saw he was sleeping. I hated to wake him but I needed to talk with him. We had to leave about 9 tomorrow morning so we would make it to the airport in time for the flight. "Jake, I need to talk to you."

"Huh," Jake said when he started waking up. "Oh, hey Bells." He said when he saw me. He sat up and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to let you know I'm leaving tomorrow," I decided to spit it out. I wanted to get back outside to my family.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to live with Elena," I sighed. I didn't look at him while I said this. I knew he would be upset.

"All because some dick broke up with you?" Jake exploded. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Why can't you stay here? You can stay with me and the guys."

Jake had started pacing. I hated to make him mad. I continued to sit on his bed while he kept ranting about how I didn't have to leave, about how he and the pack would be there for me, about how I shouldn't let some guy make me leave my home.

I could feel myself starting to shut down, but Jake didn't notice. I turned to glance out his window and saw Damon standing by his car looking at me. Damon must have realized something was wrong because he suddenly walked away from his car and headed towards the house.

"You can't go back there," I heard Billy tell Damon.

"Yes, I can," Damon growled. I don't know how fast he moved, but I suspect Billy knows Damon isn't human based on how quickly he was standing in front of me.

"Shut up," Damon told Jake. "Shut the fuck up _now_!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Jake turned to face Damon. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I can when you are hurting Isabella," Damon glared.

"I'm not hurting her," Jake countered. "You are by taking her away from her family."

"We are her family," Elena spoke from the doorway. I saw Stefan was standing slightly in front of her. "We came out here as soon as Charlie called to tell me what happened. She is my twin sister and she is 18. She is more than capable of making that decision, but Charlie agrees with us. She wanted to come and tell you, but now look at what you've done!"

I continued to sit there but now I was looking at my sister. Stefan glanced at me in concern, but I didn't even acknowledge him.

"Let's go," Damon said. He reached his hand to me and I gladly took it.

"Bells, please," Jake pleaded and grabbed my arm to stop me. Before I knew what was happening Damon had Jake by the throat pushed against the wall.

"Shit," I heard Stefan mutter. He pushed Elena out of the bedroom and tried to grab me. I refused to move. "Bell we have to go."

I didn't acknowledge him. I wanted to make sure Damon didn't get hurt. I didn't want to leave Damon alone with Jake. Even though I knew Damon was more than able to handle Jake, I was worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Billy demanded as he wheeled his way into Jake's room.

"Your son grabbed Bella's arm," Elena explained from behind Billy. "Damon is just protecting her."

"What the hell are you?" Billy asked Damon.

Damon didn't answer but turned to look at Billy. His eyes had turned black while the veins had hardened and his fangs had extended. Damon happened to glance at me before turning back to Jake and I gave him a small smile.

"You need to leave Isabella alone," Damon hissed to Jake. "She made the choice to go with us. I would _never_ force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Really?" Jake didn't believe him. "Ever since you got here she sticks to you. She only does what you tell her to. Hell she seems afraid to go against you."

"Isabella," Damon said. "Would you like to go with us or stay with the pup?"

"You," I murmured. I knew this was upsetting Jake and I didn't like that, but I couldn't lose Damon.

"Bells, you don't have to go," Jake tried pleading with me.

"I want to," I said before turning to smile at my sister. "I want to be with my sister." I then looked to Stefan. "I want to be with my friend, my brother." Lastly I looked at Damon's back. "I want to be with Damon, my best friend, the one person who knows me, the one person I can trust with my life, the one person I know will do whatever I need even if it's not what I want."

"He's not a person," Jake sneered towards Damon. "He's a fucking leech, even if he isn't the same as your ex, he's still a leech."

"Not the same?" Damon swiveled and looked at me. I knew Damon now knew I was dating a Cold One. "Fuck, Isabella. I told you to stay away from them. I told you to tell me if you ever met one."

"I wanted to," I cried. "I tried, so many times, but the words wouldn't come out. I tried writing to you, but every time I tried to write the words something would stop me. What is wrong with me?"

"Oh baby girl," Damon had released Jake and moved to hug me. "Nothing is wrong with you. It's that fucker. I will take immense joy in burning him if I ever meet him."

"I wanna go please," I murmured to Damon.

"Yeah, let's go," Damon agreed. His face went back to normal as he guided me outside.

"Bells, I can protect you," Jake followed us outside. Stefan and Elena were walking ahead of Damon and me.

"So can we," Stefan stopped and walked back towards us. "And she has chosen to come with us. Now back off."

While Stefan was speaking to Jake, Damon had opened the passenger door for me. I got in while Elena climbed in behind me. Damon and Stefan both blurred to their doors and climbed in. Damon hit the gas and sped off the rez.

We got home to find Charlie eating pizza and watching the game. I quickly said good night to my dad and went to take a shower. As I was getting my pajamas on I heard Charlie go into his room for the night.

I walked into my room to see Elena, Stefan, and Damon sitting on the bed. Elena quickly got up and hugged me before taking her turn in the bathroom. Stefan got up next to give me a hug before giving Damon and me some privacy. I knew this was coming.

"Come here," Damon reached his hand out to me. When I got to him he gently tugged my hand so I would sit down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered after he had wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be," Damon sighed. "I've been thinking he did something to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how my kind can compel people to do things?"

"Yeah, but you've never been able to compel me," I was a little proud of that fact. Damon smirked at my tone.

"Well Cold Ones can dazzle people," Damon explained. "Which is very similar to compelling, except only some of them can do it."

"So he played with my mind?"

"I believe so," Damon confirmed.

"Can you fix me?" I asked. "I want be able to tell you everything. Please help me."

"I will do everything I can," Damon assured me. "Now you need to rest. We've got a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright," I sighed. Damon bent down to kiss my forehead and turned to leave.

"Damon," I stopped him. "Will you stay?"

"Of course baby girl," he smiled and lay down next to me.

After he was comfortable he reached out and pulled me close. I fell asleep shortly after that. That night I didn't have any nightmares. I dreamt of being with Damon, Elena, and Stefan. I didn't know where we were, but I did know we weren't in Forks. I was happy in my dream.

**A/N:** I realize I am posting these chapters very quickly, but I've had some of this story written for a while. I have most, if not all, of the next chapter written and hope to post it today as well. After that my posts will slow down some.

Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 4

"Wake up, baby girl," I heard Damon murmur to me. "We have to get ready to leave."

"Morning," I smiled up at Damon. "Thank you."

"For what?" Damon looked a little confused.

"For coming here, for finding me, for taking me with you," I started. "For not being yourself."

"What do you mean not myself?"

"Damon normally you are an ass, but you have gotten along with Stefan for a whole week," I explained. "I haven't heard you take any cheap shots at him. Now I know it won't last and I expect as soon as we land in Virginia you and he will go right back to normal, but I appreciate you both being nice to each other while you were here."

I gave him a minute to digest what I was saying but quickly kept talking.

"Now even though you can be an ass, I know that's not all you are," I smiled. "You are the person you've been here all week. I've seen the tough exterior you put up around people. I know you do that because of things that have happened in your past. That is what most people see and so most people think you are an ass. I, on the other hand, know that is just a front and I'm glad to know the person underneath. You are much more than your tough exterior, more than an ass, and if other people aren't willing to see what's beneath the exterior then they don't deserve to know the real you."

He didn't say anything after my speech, but did hug me tighter. I hoped he knew how much he meant to me.

"Are you decent?" I heard Stefan call from the other side of my door.

"And If I said no?" Damon called out. I tried to get up, but he didn't let me go.

"Damon," Elena yelled with a warning in her voice.

"We are clothed," I called out. And with that comment Stefan and Elena walked into the room.

"I thought you said you were decent?" Stefan demanded.

"No I said we were clothed," I corrected him while Damon just smirked at his brother. I didn't want to say decent because the way Damon was holding me surly couldn't be considered decent.

"She's got you there, brother," Damon seemed to be slipping back to normal a bit sooner than I figured, but I was ok with that.

"Damon, out," Elena demanded. "We have to get ready to leave."

"Unless you want to stay in Washington," Stefan pointed out.

That got Damon up and moving. As soon as he was standing he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He then pushed Stefan out of the room and directed Elena and I to get dressed. Damon headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Elena and I had both made a point of showering the night before so we wouldn't have to worry about it this morning.

I finished getting dressed and went into the bathroom when Damon came out. I saw my bags were missing from my room and assumed Damon had grabbed them on his way downstairs. I looked around my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything I would want or need. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed downstairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, dad," I smiled at him. I knew he had arranged to go in late to work so he could be here when I left.

After we all finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen it was time to go. Charlie said good bye to Elena, Damon, and Stefan before saying good bye to me.

"If you want to come back at any time just let me know," Charlie told me.

"I will," I assured him even though I knew I would never move back here.

After that I climbed into the passenger seat and Damon took off. The ride to the airport was quick and quiet. Once at the airport we all checked in and went to wait for our flight to be called.

The flight was uneventful. I fell asleep at some point and ended up using Damon as my pillow. When I heard the flight attendant announce we would be landing soon, I sat up and looked around. I saw Elena was being nudged awake by Stefan. After we got off the plane we all grabbed our bags and headed to the long term parking where Damon had left his car when they rushed to the airport at the beginning of the week.

"Elena, Bella," I looked up to see Elena's Aunt Jenna rushing from the house when Damon pulled up. "I'm so glad you're here." Jenna gave me a hug after embracing my sister. Elena told me how she had basically told Jenna what happened while glossing over the supernatural bits.

I saw Elena's brother, Jeremy, watching TV when I walked in. He glanced at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back, but that was as much as we acknowledged each other.

Jenna showed me to the spare room across the hall from Elena's. Damon had been nice enough to help carry my things to the room.

After getting settled, Elena suggested we go to the Grill and get a bite to eat. I knew we would probably meet up with some of Elena's other friends. I had met them before when I would come visit. They were nice. I knew Bonnie had recently found out she was a witch; Tyler had become a werewolf, a true Child of the Moon; and Caroline had been turned into a Vampire.

Elena had explained how the group dynamics had changed. Apparently, Bonnie had some real issues with vampires in general and the Salvatores in particular.

"Izzy," I heard Tyler call out. He was a jock and we had gotten to know each other when I had been to Virginia before. I smiled and gave him a hug. I knew Elena would give everyone the details they needed about what happened. I was just looking forward to hanging out with everyone without them having any expectations for me.

As we waited for our food to arrive, Damon and Stefan started playing a game of pool. I was enjoying watching everyone interact. I was never without someone to talk with either. It seems they all made a point of keeping me company.

Tyler told me stories of playing football and turning into a wolf. He explained how he had no control over any of it and how much it terrified him that he would hurt someone he cares about. He said he couldn't remember any of what he saw or did while he was a wolf.

Caroline sauntered over next just as Tyler left. She just stood there with me watching as Tyler took the pool cue from Stefan to play against Damon. I asked Caroline to tell me who changed her and about being a vampire. She said technically Damon would be considered her Sire since it was his blood that was in her system, but he didn't kill her. She told me how she had been hurt and was in the hospital. They didn't know if she would be ok and Bonnie pleaded for Damon to feed her his blood. Later that night Katherine showed up at the hospital and after giving her a message to pass along to the brothers, Katherine suffocated Caroline.

I had been told about Katherine and how Elena was her doppelganger. I knew the threat that Katherine presented wasn't eradicated and I suspected things would get worse because of Katherine before they got better for my twin.

Matt had moved to take his turn next after Caroline was finished with her explanations. Caroline went over to Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie. Matt and I just chatted about school and how everyone would help me out. We also talked about how knowing about the Supernatural world was a bit disconcerting at times. He told me how hard it was at first to wrap his head around everything, but he was glad that things had played out the way they had. I knew he was referring to Caroline at that point since they were dating and to be honest I was glad she was changed instead of just dying.

Caroline was such a good friend to me and even though her blonde hair and bitch attitude could remind me of Rosalie Hale, I knew Caroline cared for me. I looked at both Caroline and Bonnie as sisters to me. I just hoped Bonnie wasn't as bad as Elena had suggested.

Matt had said he'd play the winner, either Damon or Tyler and moved to take the cue stick from Tyler. I didn't know if Damon was really that good, if it was just luck, or if everyone else really sucked. I was betting on Damon having a lucky night.

As Matt started moving away from me, Bonnie walked over next. I had noticed how she tensed up when Caroline first walked over there and how she relaxed just a bit when she moved away. Bonnie and I talked about how she learned of her witchy powers. She told me about her Grams and everything that had happened with her. It hurt to know Bonnie's Grams had died and because of doing a spell. I could tell this is the reason Bonnie didn't like vampires. The spell Bonnie and her Grams had been attempting to do involved helping Stefan. I knew her Grams had done what she thought was needed and I only hoped in time Bonnie would understand that her Grams had made a choice to help and it wasn't really the fault of Stefan or other vampires.

After that, Bonnie stayed by me while we watched Damon and Matt finish their game. It was like they made sure someone was with me at all times and that I was occupied. I didn't mind too much as I wasn't having to think about what had happened to me or worse talk about what happened to me.

The worst part for me was not knowing where the family had went. I assume Alaska, but the public story was they moved to California. I was just glad I was away from Edward. I was hoping now that I was away from so many reminders of him I'd be able to tell Damon everything.

After Damon beat Matt, we all decided to head out. It was getting late and everyone could see how tired I looked. We talked about hanging out either Saturday or Sunday, but didn't make any concrete plans. Damon and Stefan took Elena and I back to her place.

When we got there Jenna was still up like she was waiting to make sure we got home ok. Stefan said good night to Elena while Damon did the same for me. After the brothers left I headed to the room set up for me and got ready for bed. I was hoping and praying that since I was so far from Forks I would sleep peacefully tonight.

I focused my thoughts on spending time with Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. These were the people I called family. Elena was my twin and because of that we had a special connection. Bonnie and Caroline I have always and will always call my sisters. Even though I still desperately wanted to call Alice my sister, I knew she didn't care about me in the same way. Stefan, Tyler, and Matt were my brothers. They were very over protective of me and I knew with them I would always be safe and protected. I thought I had a similar relationship with Emmett. He appeared to be protective of me, but just like Alice and the others he left me when I needed them the most. Damon, well he was my best friend. I had always been able to tell him anything. It was killing me inside that I couldn't tell him everything about Edward and what happened.

I did eventually fall asleep, but my hopes of focusing on my family here in Mystic Falls didn't work very well.

_My dream started out the same as always. Edward had me in the woods and told me he didn't want me. I screamed for him as he started walking away just as I always did. I then watched as his family strolled by me as if I wasn't sitting on the forest floor in agony. Again I was screaming, begging for one of them to stop and see me, care about me. My dream continued to show Elena and Stefan each trying to get to me. I would scream out their names but they still couldn't get to me until Damon got to me. Instead of stopping here like it had done the previous evenings it continued. _

_While Damon held me securely in his arms with Elena and Stefan surrounding us I could see more figures approaching us. _

_The first one to approach us was a huge wolf. He looked like the wolves from La Push but I knew he wasn't one. It was Tyler. He was a gorgeous black wolf. I was not afraid as he approached us and he never once attacked. As soon as he reached us he gently nudged his head against me and I reached out a hand to place on his head while murmuring his name. He then laid down in front of us as if protecting me._

_I saw a blonde head approach next. She was coming from the direction the Cullens had walked away and I thought at first it was Rosalie because of the blonde hair, but I quickly realized it was one of my sisters, Caroline. I had felt myself start to panic at first, but when I realized it was Caroline I called out to her. She walked right up to us, wrapped her arms around me before standing next to Elena as if she were protecting both of us. I could see her eyes constantly scanning the trees for any potential threat. _

_I realized there was another person approaching when I saw Tyler's head shift and look at the figure. As the person came closer I realized it was Matt and I called out to him. He had stopped by the woods as if unsure if he should approach. I looked at our group and the vampires all had their fangs out in warning to anyone who may wish to harm us and of course Tyler being in wolf form would be scary for any human. When he heard me call to him, he quickly moved to stand in front of me but held tightly to the hand Elena didn't have in her grip. Tyler had shifted just a bit so Matt was behind him. _

_Bonnie was the last to approach but I knew it was her instantly. I had never seen her use her witch powers, but I could see the power sparking around her as she calmly walked closer. She showed no fear of my vampires or my wolf. I knew just by looking at her she was a forced to be reckoned with. When she reached me I breathed her name in greeting. She hugged me before moving so she was standing slightly in front of both Elena and myself._

_My dream ended with the image of myself surrounded by my family. I stood in the center and Damon stood right behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Stefan stood on my left next to his brother, while Matt was standing slightly in front of me holding my left hand. Elena stood on my right gripping my hand tightly while Caroline stood next to her. Bonnie was standing in front of both Elena and I while Tyler was laying at my feet. All these people made me feel loved and wanted. I knew they would be the ones who would ultimately pull me from my pit._

I woke up in the guest room and the first person I saw was Damon. He was sitting on my bed right next to me. I then realized everyone else was standing around the bed and when I say everyone I mean _everyone_. Elena was sitting on the other side of my bed while Stefan hovered right next to her. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy stood at the foot of my bed but I was shocked to see my other friends. Tyler, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie stood alongside my bed as well.

"Morning," I said hesitantly. I was slightly confused as to why everyone would be over first thing in the morning and standing around my room. "What's everyone doing here so early?"

"Early?" Bonnie chocked out. It looked like she had been crying.

"B we've been trying to get you to wake up since 2am," Elena said.

"It's now almost 2 in the afternoon," Tyler spoke up. I looked at him as he spoke and wondered briefly if the way I saw him in my dream was how he really looked when he was a wolf. I put that thought in the back of my mind so I could ask him at another time when Jenna and Jeremy weren't around.

"Oh," I wasn't sure why they hadn't been able to wake me.

"Elena called Damon and Stefan when you first started screaming and we couldn't wake you," Jeremy offered.

"It scared us," Jenna whispered. "You were crying out for some people not to leave. I could hear the pain and agony in your voice. Then you started crying to Elena and Stefan begging them to help you. When you cried out to Damon though you sounded so desperate but relieved at the same time."

"You calmed down after that for a bit," Stefan took over when Jenna got too choked up. "I thought for sure you were going to wake up for us then, but you didn't. You did start calling out to Tyler, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie."

"I swear it sounded like you called Tyler gorgeous," Jeremy teased. I had sat there listening but when he said that I realize my other friends hadn't been there for that part because Tyler looked taken aback. I knew I would have to explain that comment later.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you," I said to everyone. "I think my brain is still trying to process everything that happened back in Forks and somehow everything is becoming jumbled."

"Elena said you've been having these nightmares every night since they got to Washington," Caroline spoke up. I could see the worry her eyes held for me.

"Yeah," I confirmed but didn't elaborate. "Why don't you all head downstairs and I'll get dressed. I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"Alright," everyone agreed and slowly walked out.

Damon was the last to leave. Before he walked out he turned around and looked at me. I couldn't decipher the look but I gave him a smile in an attempt to show him I was ok.

After my shower and getting dressed I headed downstairs and saw everyone was just waiting for me. I finally convinced everyone I was fine.

I was able to talk with Tyler about my dream and explained he had been a black wolf. Caroline told me that was true.

After that, Saturday went by pretty quick. I talked with Aunt Jenna and she agreed that Damon could stay at the house for a couple days to help me with my nightmares. I was very grateful because as of Monday morning I was starting school.

Damon stayed with me both Saturday and Sunday night. Both nights I had no nightmares. I was thrilled until I woke up Monday morning.

"Oh my god," I had managed to wiggle out of Damon's arms and hopped in the shower. I was standing in front of my closet, in my bra and underwear, searching through my closet.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked sitting up. I turned around and he just raised an eyebrow and smirked when he saw what I was wearing. I had thought he was out cold so I didn't think anything about being half dressed in my room.

"I can't find anything to wear," I cried. I normally didn't care about clothes but I wanted to make a good first impression.

"Just wear what you normally wear," Damon commented.

"Damon stop staring," I snapped while I continued to go through my clothes.

"Come here," Damon said and held out his hand. I glared at him but walked over to sit on my bed. "Now calm down and let me help."

"Fine," I grumbled. Damon just chuckled at me but got up and went to my closet. He grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black and white peasant top.

"Are you...Ah," Stefan opened the door as I was getting ready to pull my top on, but when I saw Stefan I froze.

"Get out!" Damon blurred over to the door, pushed his brother out and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry!" Stefan called through the door. "Elena and I are leaving now."

"Go, I'll give her a ride," Damon hollered at his brother. "You need to finish getting dressed," Damon had turned to me. I started to pull my shirt on and just sat down.

"What is wrong with me? I never care about clothes," I just plopped back down on my bed with my head in my hands.

"Nothing's wrong with you baby girl," Damon sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "You're just nervous. Let's get going."

Damon drove me to school and with the way he drives, I got there just as Stefan and Elena were as well.

"Where are you going?" I asked when Damon got out of the car.

"Just going making sure you find everything ok," Damon teased.

"Isn't that what my sister is for?" I glanced at him. Damon didn't say anything back but continued to guide me to the office.

My first week of school went by quickly. I had lunch with the gang every day. I didn't have any freeze attacks at school, thank goodness. Damon stayed the night all week so I slept very well. Damon also gave me a ride every morning to school. Some afternoons he would pick me up while others I would catch a ride with Elena or one of my other friends. After school I would work on my homework and hang out with my friends.

The weekend also went by quickly. I suggested to Damon that I should try sleeping on my own Friday and Saturday night. I figured if I did have nightmares or couldn't sleep I would be able to at least get a good night's sleep Sunday before school.

I slept ok Friday and Saturday and my nightmares stayed away, but due to my paranoia Damon stayed Sunday night with me.

When I woke up for my second Monday morning at Mystic Falls high I got up and got ready. I managed to get myself dressed and slipped out of my room without waking Damon up. Before we left for school I saw the weather report and it was supposed to be cloudy and rainy all week. I caught a ride with Elena and we got to school a bit early.

When we walked over to our group of friends, I saw a jeep that reminded me of Emmett's. Fortunately no one saw my misstep. I smiled to our friends when we got to them and let the conversation flow around me.

"B?" Elena was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?" Tyler asked.

"Nowhere, why?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes," Bonnie said.

"Yeah there are a couple new students today," Caroline sounded excited. "They are siblings and the brother is super hot!"

"Ok," I smiled at Caroline. With that we headed to class.

The morning went smoothly. Right before lunch I had study hall and headed to the library to do some research for my Civil War paper.

"Bella?" I heard a musical voice say from behind me. I knew that voice but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Bells?" a deep masculine voice asked next. I was still trying to deny who those voices belonged to.

"It is you," the first voice said but now the person was standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Alice Cullen and standing right next to her was Emmett. I couldn't believe they were in Mystic Falls.

"Hi," I managed to squeak. I still hadn't moved other than to look at them.

"Oh I am so happy we found you," Alice trilled. "We can go shopping after school today. Judging by your outfit today you seriously need my help." She continued on about everything she wanted to do with me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the bell ring signaling it was lunch time. I didn't move as Alice kept talking. Emmett was sitting there smiling. I knew I had found myself back in the pit I had been in while in Forks. I didn't know what to do.

"B?" I thought I heard Elena call out to me, but I was so far gone I couldn't respond.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you need to shut up!" I heard Caroline interrupt Alice.

"Don't tell my sister what to do," Emmett defended Alice.

"Bell," Stefan was trying to get my attention. "Damon is on his way here. Let's go outside."

"She doesn't want to go," Emmett told Stefan when I didn't move.

"No she's having a freeze attack," Elena said. "She's withdrawn into herself because of that bitch!"

"I am not a bitch!" Alice trilled. I was hoping this would stop soon. I just wanted to go back to having my family and friends around.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Damon walk into the school library.

Everyone started talking at once. I stayed just sitting there. I hadn't moved since Alice and Emmett had sat down.

"Isabella," Damon called to me. I turned to look at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emmett stood up and got between Damon and me. Not gonna lie that scared me a bit.

"Damon," he said. "Now move out of my way. Isabella and I have to go."

"But she has class," Alice interrupted and moved to stand next to Emmett effectively creating a wall between me and my family.

"Yeah she's skipping," Damon smirked. I saw Tyler and Bonnie walk in with Matt. I then saw there was no one else in the library except for us.

"Izzy," Tyler said when he stopped next to Damon.

"Why can't any of you get her name right?" Alice demanded. "She likes to be called Bella!"

"Isabella likes to have choices," Damon interjected and then he blurred to my side. "Would you like to go with me?" Damon asked me when he got to my side.

"Yes," I murmured but I knew all the supernatural beings in the room would hear me.

"Bells?" Emmett turned and looked crestfallen.

"How the hell did you get to her?" Alice demanded. I knew she would be the one to notice these things.

"I walked over," Damon smirked.

"You stay away from my little sis," Emmett growled to Damon. "I don't know what you are, but I won't let you hurt her."

"We would never hurt _my_ sister like you did," Stefan blurred to my other side.

"I never hurt her," Emmett argued.

"You have no idea what you and your family did to _my_ sister," Matt said while he walked over to me.

"Finally _my_ sister is getting better and then you show up," Tyler growled and moved to stand in front of me.

"Bella who are you hanging out with?" Alice demanded. I figured they could smell the wolf within Tyler.

"B is hanging out with her family," Elena spoke up and walked over to me. I knew she was keeping her promise to keep Alice away from me.

"But we are her family," Alice objected stamping her foot. "I'm her best friend and sister!"

"No we are," Caroline blurred over to stand with Elena. "Iz is _my_ sister, my family!"

"I can't believe _my_ sister would ever think of you as family," Bonnie said and moved to stand with me as well.

While the placement wasn't exactly the same as my dream, and Tyler obviously wasn't a wolf, but the way my friends surround me I knew my dream had to be slightly prophetic.

"Alice I can't stand you," I finally spoke up. "You are a bitch and I highly doubt your psychic powers are as accurate as you think."

"B-Bella," Alice stuttered out.

"Alice you need to leave me alone," I continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I have my family with me. When Edward left me in the woods he said I was just a distraction, a pet. I was lost, literally. I tried to follow him but I couldn't. Sam Uley from La Push found me right before I would have died from exposure."

"Bells, he said it was your choice," Emmett tried to move towards me but Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan all moved to stand directly in front of me while Damon pulled me closer to him.

"Guys its ok," I murmured to my friends. "Emmett, you should probably stay back a bit. My family won't take kindly to you approaching me right now. Elena, Damon, and Stefan flew out to Forks a couple weeks ago because I had stopped living. I sat in a chair looking out my bedroom window. For seven days I didn't sleep, eat, talk, or move. It was Damon who finally got through to me. Damon is the one who has been pulling me out of the pit Edward put me in."

"Are you cheating on Edward with Damon?" Alice demanded.

"How the hell can I cheat on a guy who broke up with me?" I countered. I didn't deny anything about Damon though.

"But Edward only left because he loves you!" Alice cried.

"He has a funny way of showing it," Damon growled.

I heard a bell ring and realized that lunch was finally over. Everything had only taken about an hour but I felt drained.

"Damon lets go," I said and turned away from the Cullens.

**A/N:** I realize I am posting these chapters very quickly, but I've had some of this story written for a while. This is the last of the story I have pre-written so my postings will slow down. I am still working on my other stories so I hope if you are enjoying this one, you'll check out my others.

Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 5

After leaving the school I followed Damon to his car and let him take me where ever he wanted to. I was just happy being with him and getting away from the psychotic pixie. I did feel a little bad for leaving Emmett that way. I'm sure he truly believed Edward when he was told _I _didn't want them to stay. I knew Emmett would never do anything to hurt me intentionally, but he did when he left with his family without a word, even if he was being led to believe _I_ didn't want to talk to or see him any longer.

The drive was short and I realized Damon had brought me to his and Stefan's family home. I always enjoyed being here. All of their things held so much history that when I was able to get Damon talking about any of it, it always held me captivated.

"Come on baby girl," Damon jarred me out of my thoughts. He was standing by my door holding his hand out to assist me from his car. "Let's go find you something to eat and see what trouble we can get into today."

I chuckled a little and gave him a small smile. Not many people saw this side of Damon so I counted myself lucky when he was being sweet and sensitive.

We made our way into the kitchen and I rummaged through his fridge and cabinets to figure out what to make. While it had been a number of years since I had spent time here, I remembered where everything was as if I had just been here yesterday.

The boys didn't have much as they didn't have to eat human food. I knew most of it was kept around for when Elena was here or if they had any other human guests.

I found the fixings for pasta and garlic bread. The first time Damon ate garlic bread in front of me after I found out he was a vampire I laughed at the irony. That was one of the things that wasn't actually true about traditional vampires.

While I cooked he sat at the island in the middle of his kitchen just watching me. I wasn't actually surprised for the silence. Damon seemed to understand when I just needed some time to think. I still wasn't sure how I felt about seeing Alice and Emmett. My biggest fear was Edward showing up and sucking me back in and I know for a fact that's not what I wanted. I am happy with my family and friends I have here. I knew someday I would have to go back to Forks and see my dad as well as deal with my mom.

"Hey," Damon murmured in my ear. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I had been stirring the pasta sauce for a while and hadn't quite realized it.

"Hi," I leaned back against him. I always felt better having him around. I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it many more times, but Damon really is so much softer with me. "I think the sauce is done."

"I think you're right," I could hear the smile in his voice. I knew I was putting off the heavy conversation we needed to have about Alice and Emmett showing up. I also knew Damon was letting me put it off for the moment. I think we were both grateful I had come out of it quickly after seeing Alice and Emmett.

Damon pulled the sauce off the stove while I drained the pasta. When I went to take the garlic bread out he had beat me too it. We sat down at the island in the kitchen. It was cozier instead of his formal dining room table.

"Thank you," I started after we had finished eating.

"For what?" I should have known he would press for me to say everything. It was his way of making sure I didn't bottle things up.

"Everything," I paused and when he only raised an eyebrow in response I knew I would have to keep talking. "You saved me from myself back in Forks. You are the only one who managed to pull me out of the pit that Edward put me in." I took a breath and realized that saying his name didn't hurt any longer. "Even moving here you have been helping me. Staying with me at Aunt Jenna's place to help me stave off the nightmares is so wonderful. If you didn't I don't think I would ever sleep again. Then today you came when I needed you the most. You protected me from Alice and Emmett." Again I paused but knew I would have to tell him what happened before he got there. Damon was really good about not interrupting when he wanted me to speak. "I didn't see or hear either of them when they first walked into the library. I should have known they were there though. I had seen Emmett's jeep when I first got to school today but shrugged it off as someone having a similar one. Then when Caro was talking about the new students and how gorgeous they were, I just should have known."

"How could you have known?" Damon asked bluntly. "You had no reason to suspect they would move here, did you? Have they ever talked about living in this area or wanting to live here?"

"No they never said anything about this area either in the past or future tense," He was trying to make a point and I knew he was right. After a minute I continued my story. "When Alice first said my name I didn't respond to her. Hell I didn't even turn to look at her. I tried to delude myself into thinking that it was my imagination, but when Emmett said my name as well I knew they were really there. Alice then went off on how we needed to go shopping, she has never approved of my clothing choices, and about everything else she wanted us to do, mostly play Bella Barbie with me, I kind of just shut down. I couldn't find the words to make her shut up. I didn't want to do any of that with her so I found a place inside myself to try and make it all go away."

"Hey," Damon had moved and wrapped his arms around me. I had slowly started to become hysterical while I was talking. "I won't let them make you do anything you don't want to. All you have to do is call or text me and I will be there to keep them away from you."

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from finally asking the one question that I couldn't figure out the answer to, no matter how hard I thought about it. "Why are you doing all this for _me_?"

"Because you are a kind, caring, and beautiful young woman," Damon stated. He wasn't smirking or laughing while talking now. He was completely serious; there was no hint of sarcasm. "Because you are the only person I can be myself with. Bella, you mean everything to me and have since I met you. I know I don't always show it, and when we first met, I was a complete dick, but I have fallen in love with you. I can't imagine you not in my life." I was stunned. I didn't know what to say but he saved me from saying anything right away. "When I first found out you were dating some guy in Forks I was determined he shouldn't live, but Stefan and Elena said you were happy and convinced me to stay here. Then when I found out you were dating a vampire, I nearly lost it. For some reason, and I really have no idea why, but the idea of you being with a vampire made me furious. Granted I thought it was one like me, finding out you were dating a Cold One, I have no words to describe the jolt of fear that went through me. I know you may not be ready now, but when your heart has healed I would very much like to take you out on a date."

I didn't know what to say. I had been so blind not to see how much he loved and cared for me. The worst part is if I had even had an inkling that Damon cared about me in that way I would have avoided all guys until I could be with him.

"Damon," I finally breathed right as he looked away; he had shifted us when he was declaring himself to me so we were facing each other. Apparently I was taking too long to answer. "I love you too." I figured the direct approach was best.

It took about thirty seconds for my words to sink into his brain before he started kissing me. While it started slow, it was nothing like Edward had ever kissed me. Edwards's kisses were chaste and I swear we barely touched our lips together because he was so afraid of losing control and hurting me. Damon's lips pressed upon mine with a passion filled with love, urgency, and need.

He had moved his hands to my hips and pulled me flush against him. I gasped when I felt his body pressed to mine and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to taste. I returned the favor and found how much I loved the taste of him. It was very much addicting and had no desire to stop, ever if possible.

At some point he realized my need to really breathe, so he moved down kissing my jaw and nibbling on my neck. When he reached the spot directly between my neck and shoulder I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. My hands which had been wrapped around his neck seemed to have a mind of their own as I explored his body. I could feel all his muscles through his shirt. My hands trailed lower until I reached the bottom of his shirt. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go lower or not and since I wasn't all that experience I decided to slip my hands under his shirt and let them make their way back up.

Damon wasn't being so shy though. By the time my hands had slipped under his shirt his had made a fiery trail down my arms and sides gently grazing my breasts. He had quickly slid his hands under my shirt and caressed my stomach and sides before moving up to cup my breasts in his hands.

His lips had made their way back to mine, swallowing all the sounds I was making. I never wanted this to end.

"Oh My God!" I quickly jumped backwards when I heard my twin screech. Damon of course didn't release me and pulled me right back to him but refrained from resuming our just ended activity.

"What are you doing here?" I squeaked out. I had glanced at the clock and realized there was still a little more than an hour left of school.

"Elena was worried so we skipped the last couple periods to come check on you," Stefan answered. Elena still looked shocked.

"Well everything is fine for now," Damon was grinning. "Bella made lunch and we talked."

"And kissed," Stefan included.

Elena and I both glared at him for pointing out the obvious. Damon chuckled at our glares which caused us to turn them onto him. When he looked at me he quickly covered it up with a cough.

"So what were you doing?" Elena finally found her voice again.

"Well as Damon said, I made lunch and we talked," I answered without looking directly at my sister. When I finally glanced at her she looked as if she was waiting for the rest of the story. I huffed but decided to just spit it out. "Damon and I have decided to date."

"No," Elena was quick to announce her opposition. "He'll just use you and leave you."

"She's right," Stefan added softly but loud enough for the humans to hear.

Damon looked a little hurt at their words before quickly covering it with a shrug of his shoulders as if to say he didn't really care about what they said. I knew better and it made me furious.

"Get out," I said it so calmly and softly that everyone just started at me. "I said get out," I was more forceful and full out glared at my twin and her boyfriend. "If you can't be supportive and are going to be so negative I want you gone, NOW!" My last word was shouted and that finally spurred them into action.

Elena and Stefan quickly made their way out. I knew Stefan would be back since this was his house, but for the moment it was just Damon and myself and that's what I wanted. No one would ever say shit like that to me when it concerned people I cared about; even if the person saying it was someone else I cared for.

"Are you ok?" I turned to Damon.

"Yeah," He seemed a little hesitant as if not sure how to act after my outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled at them," I sighed. "I love you and they had no right to tell me you would use me. I know you better than that and if I had thought for one minute, hell one second, you didn't mean every word you said to me earlier I would never have confessed my love for you. I _know_ you won't hurt me. I _know_ you will be there for me when I need you just like you have always done. I also _know_ I would and will do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you," Damon murmured before drawing me into a hug. He didn't move to kiss me or anything this time and I was fine with that. I returned his hug and we stood like that for a minute before pulling apart.

"We should clean up," I said as I glanced at our dirty dishes.

Damon didn't disagree with me so I moved to start piling the dishes next to the sink and filling it with soapy water. Damon quickly helped get everything over there before standing next to me. He kept touching me as if reassuring himself I was still there. He then started drying and putting away the dishes but again he would touch me or give me a quick kiss between putting a dish away and grabbing the next to dry.

After we were done, I called Aunt Jenna and gave her a heads up about what happened at school, again leaving out the supernatural bits, and let her know I was planning on staying with Damon. While I could tell she wasn't thrilled with that idea she didn't object as I was 18.

Since it was still early and I didn't want to deal with my sister by going to pick up my things Damon suggested we go to the mall and pick me up an outfit and anything else I needed. I rolled my eyes but agreed. I knew he wouldn't let me pay for anything, but I was strangely ok with that. With Damon it didn't seem wrong to me as it had when Edward and the other Cullen's spent money on me.

Once at the mall we hit a few different stores. Damon let me pick out whatever I wanted and didn't complain about holding my bags or anything. Actually he insisted on holding my bags. I would just smile, shake my head and give him a kiss.

There was only one store that I Damon decided to voice his opinion in and I should have been expecting it but wasn't thinking or something.

"So, what about this?" Damon asked as he picked up yet another matching lacy bra and panty set.

"Uh, why did I agree to let you enter Victoria Secret with me?" I groaned. As sweet and sensitive he was with me, he was still Damon and he did not hide the fact that there were many things in this particular store he would love to see me in.

"Come on," Damon cajoled. "I think you would find them very comfortable."

"Alright," I sighed and caved. I waited just long enough for Damon's grin before I continued. "But who knows if you'll ever actually see me where them."

As soon as I said that I turned and picked out a couple more items to add to the stack Damon had before going to check out. He was still just standing where I had left him looking shocked. I rolled my eyes and just walked away. He seemed to come back to himself and moved to pay before I could but would glance at me with a questioning look on his face.

That had been our last store so we were heading out and Damon was finally really coming out of his shock when the voice I really hated stopped me.

"Bella," Alice trilled walking right into our path. "I though you hated shopping."

"Listen here," Damon started but I interrupted him. As much as I would love for him to fight all my battles I knew this was something I needed to do.

"Alice, I hate shopping with you," I glared at her. "Shopping with people who care about me and let me make my own choices is actually kind of fun."

"And how can you afford all that?" Alice seemed to ignore everything I said. I wasn't sure I wanted to answer that question but Damon being Damon didn't care.

"I bought it for her," Damon growled.

"But you hate when people spend money on you," Alice was looking a bit smug. I'm not sure why but if I had to guess I would say she was thinking she was saying something that would cause a problem between me and Damon.

"What's mine is hers," Damon stated.

"And I don't mind Damon spending money on me occasionally," I smiled at her. "He knows not to go overboard and he won't buy me something that I don't want or need. He takes my thoughts and feelings into consideration unlike you and your family."

"But," Alice started.

"We're leaving," Damon stated before wrapping his free arm around my waist, lifting me ever so slightly, and blurring around Alice. I'm sure if anyone was looking they wouldn't have noticed as it was such a short distance, at least I hoped so for Damon's sake. I knew if certain people in this town found out he was a vampire it could end badly.

After that we walked at a very fast human pace to get out of the mall. I could feel Damon's anger rolling off him, but knew it was direct at Alice. He, of course, went faster than necessary but I was ok with that. I wanted to put as much distance between us and her as quickly as possible.

We were back to his place in record time. I didn't see the car Stefan used so I assume he was still with my sister. Once we got all the bags into Damon's room I started hanging them up in the closet. Damon had brought more hangers from one of the spare rooms and told me to make whatever room I needed.

It felt nice to know he didn't mind that my things would be mixed with his. As I was doing this I realized he actually bought me quite a bit more than I had planned on getting. I just rolled my eyes and kept at my task. Damon made an appearance again as I was putting away the stuff from Victoria Secrets.

"You know, if you want to model any of that I wouldn't mind," Damon suggested as he walked into the room with a tray of food and drinks.

"I know you wouldn't," I responded as I moved to eat some of the food he brought up. I figured if _I_ didn't take the bait eventually he would give up.

"So?" he asked. He must have thought my response was more of an agreement.

"So what?" I asked back.

Damon must have realized what I was doing because instead of responding he blurred behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while leaning down and kissing the same spot between my neck and shoulder that had me moaning earlier. It was having the _exact_ same effect right now.

Damon moved us to be lying on the bed as we continued kissing and touching each other, almost picking up from where we had left off when we were interrupted earlier.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know each other's bodies this way. At one point both our shirts were removed but Damon didn't move to take off any other clothing items. We both drifted off to sleep holding each other. I knew this was the most peaceful I had felt in a very long time.

I knew the next day would entail me dealing with Alice and Emmett at school as well as Elena and Stefan. I'm sure Elena also notified our friends of the fact Damon and I were now dating, but I choose not to worry about those things as I fell asleep. My dreams centered on Damon and me with my family and friends. My nightmare of Edward and his family leaving didn't show up at all.

**A/N:** I am still working on my other stories so I hope if you are enjoying this one, you'll check out my others, if you haven't already.

Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 6

I woke up to Damon's lips on my neck. I glanced at the clock and saw I had plenty of time before school so I let myself enjoy the feeling of Damon's hands and lips all over my body. I turned slightly so I could join in full force and we spent the next half hour or so wrapped up in each other.

Once the alarm actually went off, I spent five minutes trying to get out from Damon's embrace. He finally let me go when I told him if I missed any more school my dad may force me to move back to Washington. He didn't want that so he quickly moved to help me get ready.

Of course, he suggested we share a shower so we would both be ready at the same time. I countered with him using one of the other many showers in the house and quickly locked myself into his bathroom. I knew the lock wouldn't keep him out if he really wanted in, but I also knew he wouldn't force his way in unnecessarily.

Getting out, I dressed in the clean bra and panties I had in the bathroom with me before heading back into Damon's room to pick an outfit from our shopping expedition yesterday. Needless to say, I made sure the undergarments weren't the one's Damon had chosen. I knew I would wear those and let him know I was just so long as I could make sure he didn't see me in them. I loved teasing him, at least until I knew I was ready to take the next step with him.

Once we were both ready, Damon gave me a ride to school. I wasn't looking forward to dealing with Alice today, but Emmett was a whole other story.

"So Damon," I started. I knew he needed to know what I was thinking even if he was going to be pissed. "I think I'm going to talk with Emmett and find out what really happened when the family left me."

"Excuse me," I had purposely waited until he was parked at the school before telling him this.

"I just want to see what was said," I started and quickly continued seeing that Damon wanted to interrupt. "I also know that Emmett would never hurt me. I won't do it with Alice around. I promise."

"No," Damon was shaking his head. I just sat there and waited. It wasn't like him to forbid me to do something so I waited to see what else he would say. "Look I know you are going to do whatever you want but maybe you could talk to him with me around?"

"I'll ask him to meet me after school," I smiled. I knew his first response was his gut reaction and after a minute he would come back to his senses.

Damon didn't say anything else but got out of the car to open my door. I looked around and saw Alice and Emmett but stopped short when I also saw Jasper and Rosalie with them. I quickly looked around but didn't see _Him_. I really hoped he wouldn't show up.

Damon gave me a questioning look before following my gaze. I didn't want to speak because I knew they would hear me even though they were on the other side of the parking lot. Needless to say Damon wasn't happy when he saw two more today.

The next questioning look he gave me I knew was asking if the new male was Edward. I quickly shook my head 'no' before heading towards my sister and our friends. I knew they would be on my side no matter what, but was still a little leery about how they felt now that I was dating Damon.

"I'm sorry," Elena burst out before I even stopped walking. "It was stupid of me to say anything. It's your life and you've known Damon long enough to make this choice."

"Thank you," I smiled to my twin. After Elena was done hugging and apologizing to me, Caroline and Bonnie both smiled, but I could tell they wanted to say more.

"I will kill you if you hurt her," I heard Tyler threaten Damon. I knew his werewolf strength would allow him to carry out the threat.

"I'd like to see you try," I could hear the smirk on Damon's face. I knew he wouldn't reassure anyone, it's just not in his nature.

"I'll help," Stefan reminded his brother.

"You couldn't hurt a fly," Damon laughed at his brother. "You are a vegetarian after all."

"Thank you boys for your concern," I smiled and hugged both Tyler and Stefan. "But if he does anything, he won't have to worry about you guys cause I'll rip him apart myself."

Something in my tone or the look on my face had all three of them taking a step backwards.

"Bellsie has balls!" I heard Emmett holler out. All my friends whipped around to stare at the Cullen's. Rose of course just glared at us. The funny part is both Bonnie and Caroline glared right back. Jasper was looking intrigued. I'm sure all the emotions surrounding our group was bombarding him. I wondered what exactly he felt from all my friends, my family. Alice was frowning. I'm sure she was remembering yesterday and how my sisters and brothers stood by me. Lastly, Emmett was still grinning. I couldn't help but give Emmett and Jasper each a small smile.

I felt a wave of guilt and knew it came from Jasper. When I looked at him again, he had a sad smile and sent a wave of apology. I quickly sent my forgiveness and understanding back to him. I had always enjoyed having a silent conversation with Jasper. When he felt my forgiveness he sent back joy but when he felt my understanding he sent back confusion and a little bit of hurt. I knew we needed to have an actual verbal conversation so I sent back a shot of non-sexual desire (I had sent the wrong kind once and that was a bit embarrassing) with some longing. He must have understood because he sent back agreement. I then glanced at Emmett quickly and back to Jasper as I sent another shot of longing and desire. Again I felt agreement and he too glanced at Emmett. I knew he would get Emmett and find me later to chat.

As with all emotional conversations I have with Jasper, it only took a few minutes. When I heard the bell ring, I smiled once more before turning back to my friends.

"What was that all about?" Damon asked before I could take off to class.

"I'll tell you later," I promised before giving him a quick kiss and heading to class. I glanced back at Damon and saw him glaring at the Cullen's. He would just have to understand that I had two more brothers and as much as they hurt me, I wanted to forgive them and have them in my life.

I knew I wouldn't have Alice or Emmett in any morning classes, but didn't know about Jasper or Rose. I didn't have any idea what grade they were starting with either. I wonder if Jasper and Rose started a day late or if I just didn't get to see them yesterday.

"Hey Darlin'," I smiled when I heard the greeting as I walked into fourth period study hall. This was the first time I had seen any of the Cullen's so I suspected Jasper and Rosalie just started a day late. I could only hope that tomorrow wouldn't bring any more surprises from the Cullen family.

"Hi, you must be new," I turned and smiled at Jasper.

"Why yes I am," Jasper played along. "I was hopin' a pretty girl, such as yourself, would be able to show me around." Jasper was laying on his southern accent.

"Well, I don't suppose I can say no when given such a compliment," I chuckled.

"I know we _talked_ earlier, but I do want to apologize," Jasper got serious all of a sudden.

"I'll forgive you because you want me to, but there was nothing to forgive in my mind," I murmured. "Now why don't we table this conversation until we are somewhere more appropriate? I was hoping you would be able to bring Emmett over to the Salvatore's place tonight."

"Sure," Jasper agreed quickly. I wrote down the directions in my notebook and showed them to him. I didn't want to risk Alice or Rosalie finding the paper and showing up unannounced. He seemed to understand because after he read it he just handed my notebook back.

"So how about helping me with my Calc?" I asked. Back in Forks, Jasper was the one I always went to for help with History and Calc.

"Anythin' you want Darlin," Jasper indicated a table and we sat down.

Study hall flew by. Jasper and I were joking and laughing. It was nothing like the day before. I think speaking my mind to Alice helped. I also knew I didn't have to be afraid of Jasper. I could never truly hide myself from Jasper, seeing as he's an empath and all.

"B?" Elena called out when I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper. She sounded a bit worried so I waved to her and went to grab some food.

Jasper of course followed through the line and surprised me when he paid for my food. I shouldn't have been surprised because it's something he, Emmett, and Edward did all the time back in Forks. I sent him my gratitude before walking over to my sister and our friends. I watched as Jasper walked towards the rest of the Cullen's and wished I still had Emmett and Jasper as a permanent fixture in my life. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to even force myself to be around Alice so I knew my friendship and time was limited with Jasper. I couldn't help but feel a sad longing at that thought.

Lunch went by quickly. I chatted with everyone. Elena did give me a couple questioning looks but I just smiled. I did feel a shot of humor at some of the stuff we were talking about and knew Jasper was listening in.

After lunch I had History. I was pleasantly surprised to find Jasper walking into class shortly after I did. He grabbed the seat on my left as Stefan was sitting on my right. I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping when I realized both my History tutors were in class with me. Since they had both been turned during the Civil War I knew they were the ones to ask when I needed help. I knew not to ask Damon as he preferred to goof off.

"What's so funny, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. I think he's been letting his southern accent out even more here than back in Forks.

"Just a stray thought," I smirked to him.

I glanced at Stefan to see him scowling a bit at Jasper. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I was suddenly laughing and giggling like crazy.

"Are you ok Bell?" Stefan asked. I tried to nod yes, but I was laughing so hard I couldn't move my head much.

I tried to let my annoyance fill me, but the amusement kept it buried. I'm sure Jasper could sense it though.

"Jasper," I wheezed out. "Knock...it...off." I was able to manage a few words between my giggles. Fortunately the teacher was running late so people were still chatting and weren't staring at me yet.

"Bell, what is he doing?" Stefan hissed.

"N-N-Nothing," I managed to stutter out.

"Bell," Stefan said a warning in his voice not to lie to him.

Of course Jasper was just smiling and chucking at me. So I did the only thing I could think of, I sent all my amusement to him full force. Apparently that was a bad idea as it created a cycle that had both Jasper and me laughing out loud. Stefan was now looking like we were crazy. Finally Jasper was able to push enough calm at me that we broke our cycle of amusement.

The timing was perfect too as the principal walked in just as I had caught my breath and told us our teacher was out sick so we could use this period as a study hall and he would be staying to watch over us.

"So what are we studying in this class?" Jasper asked when all the students went back to talking. While the Principal said study hall, most of the students would gossip while appearing to work on something.

"Civil war," Stefan spoke up. "Fortunately for Bell I'm a history buff and help her."

"Good," Jasper smiled. "So how much do you remember from our study sessions Darlin?"

"Most of it," I answered. "I haven't actually needed much help because you had me so far ahead with the Civil War unit." I knew Stefan didn't like the fact Jasper had helped so much, but that's exactly what happened. I used to love to sit and listen to Jasper tell stories from the Civil War. I would even help him find the inaccuracies in any books we read that held any information from that time.

The rest of the class we just chatted. Stefan didn't like my relationship with Jasper and the feeling seemed mutual with Jasper. I tried to talk with both of them, but it was hard as neither wanted me to talk with the other. Jasper and Emmett both were very protective over me. After seeing how this brief meeting went in school, I was a little nervous about how Jasper and Emmett would react to Damon tonight.

After History, I had Biology and Rosalie was in that class. She and I stayed as far from each other as possible. It was easy as I had Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena in class with me. Of course the four of us were paired off together and sat at adjoining tables so we could chat and help each other.

I had made my apologies for not being in class yesterday, but the teacher just waved them off explaining how my sister and friends told him I was sick. I assume Caroline added a little compulsion so he wouldn't ask for a note or anything.

Biology went quickly and we all headed to gym. I had learned all my friends were in gym with me. The four of us girls quickly went into the locker room and changed. When we walked out I saw Tyler and Stefan arguing with Jasper and Emmett. I suspected that this class was going to be very interesting and very frustrating for me.

"Hey," I smiled to all four guys as I walked up to them with the girls.

Simultaneously I heard:

"Hey Bell," from Stefan. He never once took his eyes off Jasper and Emmett.

"Bellsie," Emmett's voice was light and carefree even though the look on his face was not.

"Izzy," Tyler's greeting was more growl than words.

"Hey, Darlin'," Jasper's voice was as soothing as normal. I also felt all the calm he was pushing out towards the group. In an effort to help, I pushed my calm towards him and hoped it would help increase what he was pushing out, or at least give him a small reprieve from what he was feeling from the others.

"Now since Coach will be here any minute, why don't we try to get along," I suggested. The girls had stayed close behind me without saying a word. It seems they were fine with letting the guys duke it out and watching my back, literally and figuratively.

"Good idea, Darlin'," Jasper smiled at me. I also felt a shot of mischievousness and knew he was doing something to get a rise out of my friends, probably him calling me Darlin' all the time.

Coach decided we should play football. He warned the actual football players that it was a friendly game so they won't get too competitive as they normally would during a game. Of course, the four supernatural males went all out against each other. It worked out that Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Stefan were on one team with some of our other classmates, while Emmett, Jasper, myself, and the rest of the class were on the other team.

Once gym ended I quickly showered and changed before heading out. I waved goodbye to Jasper and Emmett as they walked towards Alice and Rosalie and I made my way towards Damon. As soon as I reached him, I threw myself into his arms. I had missed him all day, even if I did enjoy spending some time with Jasper.

"Hey, Babe," Damon smiled after breaking our kiss. "How was school?"

"It was school," I chuckled as Damon was now sitting in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot. Vampire speed can be quite useful. "Oh, I talked with Jasper today. He and Emmett will make their way over to your place sometime this evening."

"Alright," Damon responded emotionlessly. I knew he wasn't happy about me spending any time with the Cold Ones, especially after the way they left me in Forks. "Care to tell me what happened in the parking lot this morning?"

"Oh, that was just Jasper and I _talking_," I giggled a little.

"Huh?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jasper is an empath," I started explaining. "When I was in Forks dating Edward, he never let me be around Jasper really. Edward was always afraid Jasper would lose control and attack me being as Jasper was the newest vegetarian and all. Well I hated that and I would send him random emotions. Once he figured out what I was doing, he would send an emotion back. We got pretty good at sending various emotional combinations so we were able to have almost an entire conversation without speaking aloud." I had realized that speaking about Edward didn't hurt, at all, and that I was able to tell Damon a whole lot more about my time with Edward and his family. I wonder if it was because I was able to finally stand up to Alice and knew they would never be able to control me again.

"So what exactly caused them to leave?" Damon asked. It was the first time he had asked this question and I'm sure he noticed how much I had just said about them compared to the last time we tried to talk to them.

"Well, Alice decided to throw me a party for my 18th birthday," I started. Damon again just raised his eyebrow in question; he knew how much I hated parties. We had made it back to his place and I was sitting in the kitchen while he made me a snack. "I objected but it did no good. Edward insisted I go to their house and enjoy myself. Everything was fine until I went to open the envelope holding the gift from Carlisle and Esme, I slid my finger under the flap and of course I got a paper cut. Such a small amount of blood set off the chain reaction that led Jasper to lunging towards me and Edward, Edward then pushed me backwards right into a table full of crystal plates and glasses. I got a pretty nasty cut from that. Emmett and Rosalie managed to pull Jasper outside while Carlisle took me up to his study to stich me up. A few days later, Edward took me into the woods behind my dad's place and broke up with me."

"You want to bring the Cold One that attacked you into our home?" I could tell Damon more than a little upset. "Are you crazy baby girl?"

"No, I'm not crazy," I shook my head. I hadn't touched my food yet. "I don't think Jasper was lunging for me. I think he was going after Edward. I think Jasper could feel the bloodlust rise in Edward and was trying to protect me. I have never once felt as if Jasper would hurt me. Even when he was lunging towards me I knew I would be fine."

"Well until we find out exactly what happened, please stay close to me while they are here?" Damon requested.

I gladly agreed before eating the wonderful food Damon made for me. While I ate, Damon called our friends and told them to head over when they were able. He wanted as many of my family from Mystic Falls around while Jasper and Emmett were here. Of course they all agreed and started showing up within a half hour of the phone calls. I was happy to see my friends and felt a surge of happiness to know how much they cared about me.

We were all sitting in the living room chatting when we heard a knock on the door.

**A/N:** I am still working on my other stories so I hope if you are enjoying this one, you'll check out my others, if you haven't already.

Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 7

I jumped from Damon's lap to answer the door but found Stefan and Caroline there before I even took two steps. Instead of walking all the way over, I stayed where I was and waved to Jasper and Emmett.

"Bellsie," Emmett laughed and moved to hug me. I smiled and gladly returned his hug, ignoring all the growls sounding around us.

"Em," I started to gasp. "Need...to...breathe."

Emmett quickly released me and gave me a sheepish grin. I was grateful because that was very normal for us. As mad as I wanted to be at both Jasper and Emmett, I found I wasn't able to, at least not until I heard their story. I guess I was going with the theory 'innocent until proven guilty'.

Jasper moved to hug me, but I found Damon had blurred me across the room. Of course that caused Emmett and Jasper to growl at him.

"Ok, since all the supernatural people in the room have growled at least once, can we move on with our evening?" I didn't feel like watching as they decided who the bigger bad ass of the supernatural world was.

"Of course, Darlin'," Jasper smiled at me and cue the growls coming from Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler.

"Jasper," I reprimanded him. "Let's start with the formal introductions."

"Damon Salvatore," Damon cut me off quickly. "Isabella's boyfriend." While I should probably be annoyed with him, I just smiled before turning.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," Jasper stated next before I could introduce anyone. That one surprised me as I had no idea why he would use his human name. "Bella's brother." So apparently they were all going to start claiming a relationship status with me as well.

"Stefan Salvatore," I had given up on trying to introduce anyone and figured they'd all take care of it themselves. "Bell's brother."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, Bellsie's brother," his voice was light and care free but I could see his glare towards Stefan.

"Tyler Lockwood, Izzy's brother," Tyler all but growled out. I reached my hand out and placed it on his arm since he had moved to stand closer after Damon moved me away from Jasper and Emmett.

"Elena Gilbert, B's twin sister," of course she would make it known we were actually blood related compared to all the other relationship statuses.

"Caroline Forbes, Iz's sister," said with a flip of her hair.

"Bonnie Bennett, Iz's sister," while the words were the same as Caroline, I could practically hear her power in her voice.

"Now that you all have staked a claim," I snorted at every single person there. "I want to know exactly what happened that night. I know you weren't attacking me Jasper."

"Huh?" Emmett sounded confused. Damon had filled in our other friends as to my theory. Since they were working on the theory of guilty until proven innocent, all my friends had moved to surround me as we made the introductions.

"So observant," Jasper smiled at me. "I could feel all the bloodlust from everyone in the room when you got the paper cut, but Edward's seemed so much more than I'd ever felt before. I had an instinctive need to protect you."

"And instinct for a vampire is attacking the threat," I interrupted him. "And since the threat was standing right next to me, everyone thought you were going for me and not Edward."

"Exactly Darlin'," Jasper sent me a wave of pride and gratitude.

"Now that we know he wasn't attacking me, can we please sit for the rest of this conversation?" I asked even though I didn't wait for an answer as I moved to sit on chair. Damon of course picked me up, sat down, and put me on his lap. I chuckled at his antics but loved having him that close to me.

"You make her very happy," Jasper commented to Damon as everyone else got comfortable. "For that reason, I am more than willing to explain to everyone about what happened after she left our house and why I and the others in the Coven are here now."

"Before you go into that," I interrupted again. "Why did you introduce yourself with your human name?"

"He recognized my name," Damon answered for him.

"That's exactly why Darlin'," Jasper nodded. "But that name is also well known throughout the Supernatural World due to my involvement in the Southern Wars and I knew he would recognize it as well."

"Ok," Jasper had briefly told me about his time in the south after his change, but didn't get to elaborate as Edward interrupted us. If I remember correctly, it was right after that conversation with Jasper that Edward kept us apart.

"Did Bella tell everyone what happened at our house?" Jasper started. Seeing everyone nod that they were aware he started from where I ended. "After Carlisle stitched Bella up Edward drove her home. While he was gone, Rose, of course, pointed out how this was bound to happen. She was never Bella's biggest fan, but that was more because Bella was willingly associating with us and Rose was always worried about exposure. Alice berated me for not having more control, which is something she has always done anytime I slip or even have a near slip. She, of course, was counting this as a near slip. Esme was radiating disappointment. Esme would never speak aloud a bad word about any of us, but I could feel her emotions just fine and it was strong. Carlisle didn't say much to me either, but again I could feel his disappointment. Emmett was furious with me."

"Dude all I knew was Bellsie was bleeding and you were lunging," Emmett interrupted trying to defend himself. "I am sorry for blaming you though. I was so angry."

"I know," Jasper spoke quickly before continuing on. "Emmett, as he said, was very angry at me. He actually took off running and I could hear him ripping up trees for miles. While he was gone Edward returned to the house. I could feel Edward's emotions well before he arrived and they were full of self-loathing, anger, and blame. Between the cocktail of emotions I was receiving from everyone, I took off running as well. I ran away from the house and in the opposite direction of Emmett. I needed to get away before I snapped under the strain of their emotions."

"I got back to the house before Jasper did, but they had already had a family meeting," Emmett interrupted. "Everyone was packing up their things. I went my room and Rose informed me that we had to leave. Rose was pissed. She hates moving until we absolutely have to and she informed me that Edward insisted we leave because Bellsie didn't want to see us anymore."

"Emmett, I never said that," I tried to reassure my teddy-bear of a brother. "Edward told me three days after my birthday that everyone was leaving and gone, while he stayed behind to let me know. He took me into the woods behind my dad's place and told me I was nothing but a pet, a distraction. He said he never loved me and that I would quickly get over him. He promised it would be as if he had never been there."

Cue the growls in surround sound. I should have expected that once I actually told everyone what was exactly said to me that night. I could feel the anger pouring off Jasper which I'm sure was a mixture of everyone's in the room. I just patiently waited for everyone to calm down some. As I waited I reflected on what had been told so far and knew that I would forgive Jasper and Emmett, actually I already had.

As I told Jasper at school, I saw no need to forgive him as I never felt he did something wrong when he lunged at the party, but I quickly forgave them for leaving me as well. I think Jasper feeling my forgiveness is what got through to him and he was quickly pushing calm throughout the room.

"What the hell?" Tyler was the one to question the sudden calm feeling.

"I'm an empath," Jasper explained.

"So is that what was going on in History?" Stefan asked.

"What happened?" Damon demanded before Jasper or I could answer.

"Bell started laughing hysterically during History," Stefan started explaining. "When I asked what was wrong she said nothing but told Jasper to knock it off. Shortly after that Jasper started laughing just as hard as Bell."

"Yeah I was sending her a mixture of giddiness and amusement," Jasper smiled. "Of course she's responsible for when we both started laughing hysterically."

"Hey, I was just trying to get you to knock it off," I interrupted. Emmett was grinning at the two of us because he was used to this banter. Anytime Edward would go hunt, I would sneak in a bit of one-on-one time with my brothers. The rest of my friends were looking a bit confused. "How was I supposed to know it would create a cycle that wasn't easily broken?"

"What are you talking about, B?" Elena piped up. Damon's hands had tightened fractionally on me as we had been talking and I knew it was because he was worried for me.

"When Jasper wouldn't stop sending the emotions to me, I first tried to send him my annoyance hoping that would cause him to falter," I explained. "But when that didn't work I sent back the same emotions he was sending me."

"That caught me off guard because I wasn't expecting her to do that so it created a cycle between us where we were both sending back the giddiness and amusement we were feeling and being sent," Jasper picked up. "It was like both of us receiving a double whammy. I finally was able to get some calm sent out to us and we were able to settle down."

"So do you have any special abilities?" Bonnie was looking as Emmett.

"Just my awesome good looks," Emmett chortled.

"But Edward can read minds and Alice can see visions of the future," I told Bonnie. I suspected she would want to make some sort of protection spell against these two gifts.

"Ok, so back to this instinctive need to protect my girlfriend," Damon growled out.

"Just to make it abundantly clear, I do not think of her in that way," Jasper first set Damon's mind at ease before elaborating. "What I do feel is a very strong familial bond. Basically, I feel as close to her as I would have any of my human siblings. I would suspect she may be a descendant of one of my human siblings, I had a younger brother and sister before I was turned."

"And you?" Tyler demanded of Emmett.

"She's my little sister," Emmett shrugged. "I would do anything to keep her safe."

"Thank you," I smiled at both Emmett and Jasper. "Now that all that is over with, we can all be friends."

This last statement had each person in the room looking at me like I was crazy. I just kept my smile on my face and waited for them to come to their senses. They had to know I wasn't going to back down from this.

"Look, the person you should be pissed at his Edward," I stated to my Mystic Falls family. "He's the one that left me. He's the one that fucked up my head. He's..."

"What do you mean 'fucked up your head'?" Jasper demanded.

"After you all were gone I became a shell," I explained. "Edward left me in the woods and I would have died of exposure had Sam Uley not found me. Granted, I nearly died as well until Damon, Elena, and Stefan showed up."

"When Charlie called and told us what was going on we hopped on the first flight out there," Elena picked up. "Once there Charlie tried to warn us. He told us how Bella had left a note saying she was going for a walk in the woods and would be back later. He explained about the search party and how she was found nearly dead. That had all happened a week before we arrived."

"When we arrived Bella was sitting in a chair staring out the window," Stefan had taken over when Elena became choked up with the memories. While Stefan was talking I moved to hug my twin and reassure her I was ok. "According to Charlie, Bella had been in that chair since they had found her. She hadn't moved, she hadn't slept, she hadn't eaten. She was just sitting there."

"Elena called out to her and she shifted," Damon took over. "Charlie told me that was the first time she had moved a muscle, literally, since she had been placed on that chair. It wasn't until I said her name that she moved or acknowledged any of us. I have no idea why me, but I was able to get her to go downstairs and eat."

"Damon was the only one who could reach me in the pit I was in," I wanted this part of the story to end. I had no desire to relive it any longer than necessary. "Something about him made me feel safe. Even though I wasn't able to verbalize very well at the beginning I knew he would take care of me and wouldn't abandon me. He never had in all the time I have known him."

"Doesn't surprise me you felt that way Darlin', he is your mate," Jasper said. When I sent him a shot of confusion he elaborated. "The feelings between the two of you are those between mates. Granted yours are stronger than any other I've ever felt."

"So he won't ever be able to hurt her?" Elena asked. I knew she couldn't have gotten over her feelings from yesterday so quickly regarding me and Damon.

"Not intentionally," Jasper said.

"But this is Damon and he's an ass," Caroline spoke up. So apparently my Mystic Falls family wasn't ready to trust Damon with me. Oh well.

"Well our breath can be used as a drug," Jasper said getting back to why I was messed up from Edward. "Edward was probably breathing on you and every time you breathed it in it would cause your muscles to relax and give you a high. While you were high, he could get you to agree to almost anything he said. Since he told you he was leaving, your body started to go into with drawl immediately because your mind knew you weren't going to be given the drug, for lack of a better word, any longer."

"I'll kill him," Damon growled. "I'm going to rip him to shreds and burn him, piece by piece. I'm going to torture him so he knows the pain he put my girl through."

"I'll help," Tyler smirked. He actually looked a bit dangerous. "I believe my saliva is poisonous to vampires so we can inject it into him as well."

"We should get going," Emmett said after agreeing to help in anyway during the torture of Edward. "I'm sure the rest of the family is wandering where we are."

"Speaking of the family," I said letting my question go unspoken.

"He's not here yet Darlin'," Jasper gave me a sad smile. The way Jasper said it though I knew he would be here and sooner rather than later.

"You best keep him away from my girl," Damon growled.

"Duh," Emmett said as if what Damon said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well keep us posted on when he gets here," I smiled at both of them. "That way we can be somewhat prepared.

"Will do Darlin'," Jasper smiled as both he and Emmett got up to leave.

I quickly jumped up to hug both my brothers. I am so grateful that they were back in my life. I realized after standing up to Alice that while Edward did do something to my head, the pit I found myself in was of my own making. Edward's drug breath made me dependent on him but my own fears of being abandoned put me in the pit.

**A/N:** Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


End file.
